


You Met a WHAT Now? (Transformers x Readers)

by Skystreakerz



Series: X Readers [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Action, Angst, Badass moments of badassory, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skystreakerz/pseuds/Skystreakerz
Summary: You are:The beneficiary of a single mother in a coma, the holder of degrees in Comp Sci and Anesthesiology at the age of 23.The rest is up to you, dear reader.





	1. SEE BEFORE READ (unless you have already read this)!!!

_**I AM GOING TO TRY TO KEEP THIS AS GENDER NEUTRAL AS POSSIBLE!!! If the scene calls for gender specificity, there will be a chapter for each gender.** _

Now, with that out of the way, PLEASE suggest any character you wish to be paired with! It can be **ANY** character from **ANY** universe. If you wish for something other than transformers, build off of an x reader scene, want more backstory, and so on, please let me know!

Along with your character of choice, name the kind of scene. (Fluff, Angst, Action, etc.)

Anything else you want in the scene, THAT INCLUDES OCS, please tell me alongside. And yes, I am adding OC's.

**So basically, what you need to suggest something is:**

  1. **Character(s) of choice**
  2. **Type of scene**
  3. **Anything extra**



And with that, I say to you HAPPY SUGGESTING!!!


	2. Light Within the Darkness (Sunstreaker and Sideswipe Bayverse)

You were walking through the halls of the base. You just got back from a mission with Lennox and the others. Decepticon activity had been quiet ever since The Fallen was defeated, but they still had jobs to do every so often. Sam was gone as well, getting a job somewhere or something. You didn't really care, though. Really, the only ones you had your mind on were the two mechs, the new one and Sideswipe. The new one around the base seemed to know Sideswipe well enough, which was most likely a good thing.

You sighed as you kept wandering around the base. And, because of that, you ran into your guardian, Sarblaze. You had heard his tales of Moonracer Planet so many times you knew them all by heart.

You looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that, Starblaze."

The 50 foot mech-55 to be exact-smiled down at you, his silver, lilac, and royal blue paintjob seemed to glow from the light above. His blue-green optics sparkled. "Don't worry about it, (Y/n)." He crouched down to see you better and talk at least somewhat more casually. "Have you seen the new 'bot in town?" He asked.

"Oh gosh, yes. He looks nice enough, and Sideswipe seems to know him." You shrugged.

Starblaze hummed. "Did you catch his desig-I mean, name?"

You shook your head. "No, not yet at least."

He made a face. "You haven't exchanged acquaintances yet either, have you?"

You shook your head again. "No."

He smiled and picked you up in his servos. "Time to go meet him then."

(Time skippy do dah day)

"WHAT IS THAT CREATURE IN YOUR SERVOS!?" Yelled a yellow-orange bot in disgust, jumping back slightly.

"Sunstreaker," replied Starblaze calmly, "this is (Y/n) (L/n). They are from a creat-species called human."

You tried to swallow, but your mouth felt like sandpaper. All you could muster was a very weak, "Hi."

"You mean to tell me that thing is a-a-a fleshy!?" He insulted in disgust, leaning farther still in a desperate attempt to get away.

Starblaze rolled his optics. "Yes. A 'fleshy.' But, they're not an it."

"And, we prefer the term human," you added in the loudest voice you could muster, which only mounted to a tiny squeak.

Sunstreaker curled his lipplates. "It's a (mech/femme)?"

"No," replied Starblaze as his patients started to ebb off, "they're a human."

"They don't even have genders? What is this?" With that, he walked off.

Before you could yell back a retort, the voice of Theodore Galloway rang through the base yelling, "OPTIMUS! OPTIMUS PRIME!" You and Starblaze hastily retreated in the other direction, not exactly welcoming the idea of being caught.

(Wibbly wobbly timey wimey skip)

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had become very great friends with you. You were talking to each other almost every day, which seemed to be a miraculous idea, considering how Sunstreaker had first reacted to you. They would talk about how you had deflected the Cosmic rust from infecting Ironhide, saving his aft in the process, among other things.

Everyone else could tell it wasn't "just friends" as you would defend. You would even go so far as to say Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were "only trying out their new Holoforms".

You were zapped back into the present when you heard the door hiss open, two men coming through.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!" You shouted as you sprinted to greet the two, catching them both in your death-grip of a hug.

"Whoa, what did I say about the suit?" Sunstreaker complained playfully as he gently pushed you away.

"To touch it at any time," you and Sideswipe responded. You smiled up at him innocently as Sideswipe smirked.

"You two are the worst," he complained, the smile on his face betraying his insult.

By now, it was easy to see you were way more than just friends. Most even referred to you as lovers. Maybe even more than that.

While you three talked, a man with a medium build, a rounded face, a silky silver suit, recently shined black leather boots, sparkling blue-green eyes, and jet black hair that reached just below the ears. On top of his suit rested a white bow that ran across his chest, glistening in the fluorescent light above.

You perked up. "Hey Starblaze. What's up?"

He shrugged. "Nothing at the moment." He looked between you. "I see you have some friends."

You nodded a little too enthusiastically. "Yup."

"Well, not to destroy the mood, but you have another mission to take part of." He smiled sheepishly.

You nodded while you internally groaned. "Ironhide going?"

"Just Jazz and Mirage," he answered.

You nodded and leaped from the couch. "Let's go!"

Starblaze escorted you out of the room, but not after a few glares were directed his way.

Jazz and Mirage were waiting for you two, getting ready for the mission just as you had. It was decided you would be better off riding with Jazz rather than Mirage. How they came up to that conclusion, no one really knew.

You sighed as you finally realized you were finally out of the base and away from the clutches of the ever-annoying Galloway. Well, you and your companions.

"Jazz?" You started.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You got any music?" You asked hesitantly. You never really liked asking anyone anything.

"You know it. What kinda music?" He asked smoothly.

"I'll take anything you got," you replied shortly. No need to burden you more than you already were.

"You got it." With that, he put on a song called Do You? by TroyBoi.

::JAZZ!:: shouted Mirage through the comm.

::What you got?:: He responded.

::Turn that DOWN!::

::Oh, come on, Mirage! It isn't even that loud!::

"Yeah, Mirage! Just let us finish the song!" You chimed in, still dancing to the bass-heavy song.

::Fine, but only-:: he cut himself off and swerved to the side.

"Hold on, (Y/n)! Things are about to get bumpy!" He yelled as he swerved to the left, then the right.

You grasped both the passenger door and the back of your seat for dear life. Your head was forced against the back of the black leather seat while also being whipped from left to right. You both narrowly missed at least 20 different shots that were fired from the Decepticons. They were seeming right on top of you every moment of the chase.

::Con at 3 o'clock!:: Mirage shouted through the comm.

Jazz heeded his word and screeched to a halt. Just then, the Decepticon flew in front of them, catching nothing but air in their claws. When the 'con landed to the left of you, Jazz sped up again and zoomed off. It wasn't enough, however. You could see a Decepticon approaching from the sky above.

"Jazz-" you started to scream, but it was too late.

The Decepticon transformed and ripped open Jazz's door, grabbing you, and rocketing off into the sky again in one swift movement. The femme's neon sky blue paint job didn't seem to match the regular description of a Decepticon. She didn't even have a visible insignia!

The femme looked down at you with solemn golden optics. "Sorry about this, kid. Wish I didn't have to do this."

"You liar!" You shouted back. "You're a Decepticon!"

She didn't answer in words, but in one swift gesture. A gesture that knocked you out cold.

(And now, back to our show!)

"... h-w t--s co--d pos---ly help our cur---- s--uati-n," remarked a distant voice.

"Do not question me," came a dangerously loud reply.

"Yes, Megatron. As you wish."

Once you finally had the strength to open your eyes, you couldn't see anything for a moment. It was completely black. Before you could begin to scream in horror, a harsh light flipped on overhead and a human silhouette blinked into existence next you in a chair.

"Ah, I see you are awake," the figure remarked as they seemed to sharpen a blade of some kind.

The sound was almost unnerving, giving a sense of both safety and danger. You didn't know how to react, since hearing sharpening knives was normal in both a kitchen and when out hunting.

"What do you want from me?" You asked quietly.

"Me?" She put a hand to her chest. "Oh, I don't need anything. It's Megatron who wants something." She turned to sharpen her knife again.

You swallowed and licked your horribly cracked and bleeding lips. "What's that?" You asked shakily.

She stopped mid swipe and looked up at you. "What else? Information. Now," she got up from where she was sitting and leaned over you, "you seem nice, so I'll give you two choices. We can either: A, have you give the information he wants and you can leave without a scratch. Or B."

"What's B?" You asked hesitantly. You were pretty sure you already knew the answer.

"You don't really want to find out. Now, what's it gonna be?"

You stayed silent.

The woman sighed. "B it is." She held up the knife to your arm. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" She slowly dipped the knife lower and lower until the knife nicked your bare skin. As a reaction, you grunted in pain. "You ready? 'Cause I sure am." You didn't answer again. "Feel free to use the word 'Mercy' at any time."

With that, the long, painful, nerve-grinding torture began.

What seemed like hours, lots of blood, and loads of screaming, you distantly registered the familiar sound of gunshots. Everything was so fuzzy. It was so fuzzy.

You felt servos gently pick you up as you struggled to stay awake through the pain. Your attempts were fruitless, however. You fell into unconsciousness soon after.

(Oooooooooooooo suspensssse!)

You were still unconscious, laying on a medical berth and hooked up to many different life supports. Everyone was hectic, even Optimus seemed to be affected by the insanity of the situation. Whenever he was around, anyway. It had mostly affected Starblaze and the twins for obvious reasons.

Starblaze was the first to be permitted to see you, and rightfully so. He sprinted up to you in his Holoform and lightly took you up in his arms, mindful of the many wounds. He pulled back and brushes your hair out of the way. He kissed your temple lightly and retreated to sit next to you.

Sunstreaker, who was struggling against Ironhide, was enraged by Starblaze's actions. He wanted to rip the mech apart. "I said let me through, Ironhide!" He screamed.

"Not until you calm down. For Spark's sake, he's their guardian! Not their sparkmate!" He kicked Sunstreaker to the ground then held him to the wall. "Now calm. Down."

He growled back. "You don't know that! For all we know, they could be cheating on both my twin and I! Especially me! Unheard of!" He tried to escape from Ironhide's grip, but it was no use. "Now let me go before I rip you apart as well!"

Ironhide growled back, leaning in closer to Sunstreaker. "I said, 'Not until you calm down,'" he repeated coolly.

While that went on, Ratchet was forcing Starblaze away to keep your vitals stable.

(Will you survive? Or will you die a horrible death? Go on, guess!)

You groaned almost inaudibly as you fluttered your eyes open. One of your hands instinctively went up to shield your eyes from the harsh light above. "Where...?"

You felt a couple bodies wrap around you all at once, a sigh of relief going through the room.

Sunstreaker held your jaw in his holoform's hand lightly. He smiled as he gazed into your eyes. "It is good to have you back."

"Thought you would die," put in Sideswipe.

"You gave me a scare," added Starblaze.

You smiled. "Nice to see you three as well." You leaned forward and hugged the two lightly, that being the only thing you could muster at the moment.

You looked to your left to see Optimus sitting on a medical berth as well, seeming fine at the moment. That is, until he turned to reveal his left arm severed. Other than that, the mood in the room was pretty chill.

You leaned your head on Sunstreaker's shoulder and sat in Sideswipe's lap as the three of you decided to watch a movie together. You smiled lightly as you drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

(And scene. Hopefully that was satisfactory!)

CindyRoy0 

 


	3. It's Not Just Reflection (Mirage Bayverse)

"For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made-with Megatron." Sentinel Prime brought up his weapon and cocked it, swiveling around and aiming for Ironhide.

  
Your eyes widened. "NO!" You yelled as you hurled yourself off of the roof.

  
You deployed the custom made shields mounted in arm cuffs Ironhide had made for you and formed an X with your arms, your wrists intersecting and leaving both shields exposed. You flew directly in front of the shots of cosmic rust in a fit to save your only fatherly figure.

  
Both shots slammed your against Ironhide's chassis and simultaneously tore through your armor, seeping to your skin and burning both arms. You screamed in agony and fell to the ground, your vision clouded with spots.

  
"What have you done!?" Shouted Ironhide above you.

  
You landed on the hard asphalt, your skin bubbling off of your bones. You tried to restore the air to your lungs, wheezing and panting. But, the pain was too much. It was consuming you, bringing the world down on you. You fluttered your heavy eyelids closed as the world faded away from you.

  
(Hahahahahaaaaaa, didn't expect that one, did you? Well, on to the Point of View change...)

  
Once Sentinel had disappeared into the horizon, Ironhide immediately turned to you to see your blistered, bloody, steaming, corroded arms where the shields used to be. His Spark stopped for a split second as he saw how deep the Cosmic Rust had burrowed into your arms.

  
"(Y/N)!"

  
He immediately collapsed to the ground and picked you up in his servos. He cradled the wounded soldier towards Lennox, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sam. Bumblebee was the one to freak out most, comming for Ratchet. They were soon frantically driving for the base in an effort to save your life. It was a chase no one wanted to be a part of, especially when one of their most skilled fighter and a Human/Cybertronian anesthesiologist was on the line.

  
When they arrived at the base, the three Femmes were there to greet them. They rushed beside everyone and sprinted-well, wheeled if you want to get technical-you over to a berth when Ironhide transferred you from his own servos to Chromia's. Ratchet came running in, his medical supplies at the ready.

  
With that, he began operating.

  
(Aw, I just love moments like this, when you can just build more and more suspense... And then you cut it off with a time skip like this one here!)

  
You gasped and snapped open your eyes, jolting up to a sitting position. Both your arms were wrapped in a thick, soft gauze as you slowly lifted your appendages to examine them. You looked up to see Chromia and Ironhide transforming into their Holoforms and sprint towards you. Chromia was first to reach you, hugging you tightly around the neck. Ironhide was next, doing the same.

  
"Oh, we're so glad you're safe," Chromia breathed, her slender jaw moving around your shoulder.

  
"You scared us half to death," added Ironhide gruffly before they both released you to sit in front of you.

  
You smiled at them sheepishly. "Sorry."  
Chromia smiled, her glossed lips shining as bright as her shocking light blue eyes from behind her black and blue hair. Ironhide smiled as well, his blue eyes glowing from behind his black hair. They both said not to worry and that you were in good hands, or servos to be more accurate.

  
The burns were repaired by a skin printer Ratchet had used and you were back in the game. Well, for the most part. Your right arm was still in need of repairs since Ratchet didn't have enough skin cells for the rest of the printing. That was when Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Mirage showed up.

  
Mirage seemed to want to bolt towards the MedBay when he heard you had nearly burned alive, as did Sideswipe. Sunstreaker, however, seemed to be unaffected by the news for the most part.

  
Sideswipe was the first to rush through the door and transform into his Holoform, launching over to you.

  
"(Y/n)! We heard what happened from Ironhide and Jazz. Are you doing alright?"

  
You nodded, crossing your arms. You flinched at the sudden pain and moved your left hand up higher. "Just fine, thanks. Ratchet's got my back."

  
Mirage swallowed and bit his glossa to keep himself from getting any nearer.  
Come on, Mirage! You know better than to fall in love with a human, he scolded to himself.

  
But, when he made optic-or is it eye?-contact, both your heart and Mirage's spark skipped a beat at the same exact moment. You both immediately turned away from each other, turning your attention to the approaching Sunstreaker.

  
The bot in question transformed into his Holoform as well, sitting next to you. "You alright there?" He asked boredly as he examined his nails.

  
You nodded. "Yeah. Good to see someone just care so much about me," you remarked sarcastically.

  
"You are so very much welcome," Sunstreaker replied, matching your tone.

  
After everyone had left, Ratchet finally awarded you with the power to move freely through the halls. The first thing you were going to do was meet up with was your big bro Jazz.

  
"Heyo!" You yelled up to him in greeting.

  
Jazz ran forward and picked you up in his Holoform, swung you around, then set you on the ground again. "Right back atcha'."

  
The two of you talked about this and that for a while talking about random things before you finally landed on a good main subject.

  
You cleared your throat. "Jazz?"

  
"Whazup?" He asked, tossing a coin in the air in his Holoform.

  
"Um, going off what you said earlier, about a couple of the 'bots and things, I have one question."

  
"Shoot." He tossed the coin in the air.

  
"Do you think Mirage would like me?"

  
Jazz stopped cold and forgot to grab for the coin he had tossed. The coin came down and smacked him on the top of his head as he looked over at you.

  
"Well, I-well the thing is-"

  
You reset your jaw. "Oh."

  
Jazz held up his hands. "I didn't mean it like that!"

  
You held up your hand, the gauze around your arm glistening. "No, don't worry about it. I know what you meant."

  
"But-"

  
"No," you cut him off, "it's fine. Really. I get it."

  
Jazz swallowed. "Whatever you say."

  
(Doesn't that just sound heart-wrenching? *sarcasm*)

  
It had been a couple years since the last time you saw the bots.

  
The last time they met, they parted in violent ways, the Government pulling them apart from each other. There was lots of controversy, along with unwanted arguing. You were still torn up over it after all that time, along with other feelings for a certain bot you still thought about too often for it to be healthy.

  
One morning, however, you got a call from a friend down in Texas. The one on the other end, Cade Yeager, was rambling on about a giant robot he wanted you to see.

  
You immediately got in your car and drove down to Texas. When you pulled up to the workshop of his, you jumped and ran inside, still having just a sliver of hope it that it was who you thought it was.

  
When you busted through the door, you were greeted with a sight you thought she would never see again.

  
Optimus Prime was hollering at everyone, waving his shotgun around wildly. After he had calmed down, you swallowed as you listened to the horror stories Optimus had to tell. Autobots being hunted seeming for sport, the Femme twins MIA, Skids and Mudflap gone with the wind, and too many more. Finally, after a long drive and reuniting with Ironhide, Drift, Crosshairs, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, and Mirage, that's when you decided to run after Ratchet. You heard something about an Ambulance that went around patrolling the country.

  
You found Ratchet near a harbor of some kind. They were talking to each other until they heard the roar of engines behind them. Ratchet looked down at you with desperation in his sparkling blue optics.

  
You held up a hand. "I've got an idea."

  
"What kind? The kind that will get us both killed, or a good plan that lets us both live?"

  
You smirked. "The good kind that lets us both live."

  
You stood up and ordered Ratchet to transform. He did as told and transformed quietly. You went to his hood and pulled it open, pretending to work on it. And, when the Military crashed through, they pointed their lasers at you.  
You immediately threw your hands up and turned around. "Don't shoot."

  
"Who are you!?" One of them asked while gesturing to you with their gun.

  
"Dimi Corentin, mechanic. Someone called me a while to fix up their Ambulance." You smiled sheepishly.

  
"In an abandoned boat?"

  
"Hey, I don't question my clients. I just follow their orders. Besides, they told me it was broken down here."

  
After much hesitation, and a lot of convincing on your part, they all put down their weapons and fled the scene.  
As soon as they were put into the starry night, you sighed and leaned against Ratchet. Seconds later, Ratchet transformed and held you in his servos.

  
"You alright, (Y/n)?"

  
You sighed shakily. "Y-Yeah. Fine, for the moment anyway. You know where anyone else is?"

  
"I'm afraid not."

  
With that, they both left. That is, until a car ran you off the road. You slammed against the back of your seat and blacked out immediately.

  
(Woooooo, party!)

  
You groaned and tried to open your eyes, but it seemed impossible. You tried to move the rest of your body, but that was seemingly even more difficult than opening your eyes. This was either some kind of drug, you reasoned, or it was some kind of natural sleep paralysis. After tensely waiting for what seemed like hours, you were finally able to move. Well, somewhat anyway. You were strapped to a metal table. Leather restraints bonded you to the table below.

  
"And there's the patient," came a voice from the shadows.

  
You jolted. "Who are you? You better not mess with me!"

  
The voice laughed. "Okay, one, I can't tell you. And two, what are you gonna do?" Asked a dark figure approaching you.

  
"The Autobots are gonna kick your-"

  
They cut you off with a laugh, then leaned down to you. "You really think the Autobots will save you? How childish." The figure held up something that glinted in the harsh artificial light from above. "Now, let's get this started, shall we?"

  
(Hehehehehehehehehe, try to guess what's happening there!)

  
"You can't be serious!" Yelled Ironhide.

  
"I'm sorry, but it's true." Ratchet hung his helm low.

  
"How could you have just let you go like that!?"

  
"I had. No. Choice."

  
Mirage had a very difficult time holding in his emotions. Rage, remorse, and depression. But, even so, he still had the slightest hint of joy in his spark to help him lift the heaviness, hearing about you after so many years in the dark. Even still, he hated himself for letting his spark go towards a human.

  
Soon all of the bots were zooming towards their supposed target. It took a while, but when they finally arrived, they stormed in with their guns-and swords-raised.

  
(And now, back to our show!)

  
You did something between a groan and a screech as another blade ripped through the skin across your chest.  
"Had enough yet darling?" Asked the dark figure, laughing when you didn't answer. "Oh good. I didn't want to stop anyway."

  
Again and again the blade gashed, scraped, and tore. Even your face wasn't safe from the onslaught. But, even so, you always kept quiet. Well, aside from screaming out in pain every once in a while.

  
"Oh darling. I think you are taking this too harshly. Maybe we need another method for your," the figure stabbed something completely through the side of your leg, which also left a sound of denting metal. You screamed as the figure kept talking, "silence."

  
The figure turned away and went to get something off the table, leaving the blade inside. When they came back, they swished the blade around with one hand while carrying something else in the other. You screamed again, the sound almost blood-curdling.

  
"Oh, don't be such a wuss. We haven't even gotten to the good part yet." The figure tapped the thing in their other hand.

  
Just before the figure could do anything with the device, the sound of metal melting and screeching came from the side of your left ear. Light flooded into the dark chamber. The sound of guns powering down sounded as the sound of metallic pedes approached you.

  
Ironhide was the one to speak first. "Don't worry, (Y/n). We'll get you out of here."

  
Meanwhile, Ratchet was slicing away at the bonds and carefully taking out the knife. You flinched and yelled out as he took out the knife. "W-Where's the-" you looked around to see no trace of the torturer, "Where are they?"

  
"Where are who?" Asked Ratchet.

  
"My torturer, where is he? Or, was it a she?"

  
Ratchet looked down at you with concern. "There was no one here when we came through."

  
"But, there was someone here! There was!"

  
He shook his helm. "I am not sure."

  
(Oooooooo, what happened? Will you see them again? Who knoooooows~ oh, warning, swearing ahead (if you care I mean))

  
It had been a couple of boring days in... Wherever they were in the US. You would sometimes turn around and see Mirage staring at you from wherever he was. You would sometimes go up to him and ask why he was staring, but he would always answer with a shrug and walk away.

  
Finally, when the time came, Optimus showed up with Tessa and Cade at his side. He seemed almost brought to tears when he saw almost everyone was there. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ironhide, Mirage, Ratchet, Drift, Crosshairs, Hound, Skids and Mudflap-though he didn't care as much for those two-and of course, you. But, sadly, three were still MIA.

  
Tessa and Cade ran up to hug you. They pulled back and seemed confused and shocked. "What happened?"

  
Crosshairs seemed to chuckle. "The fleshy needs remodeling."

  
Tessa glared at Crosshairs. "Oh, sure. Right," she shot back sarcastically, "like you are just so much better off."

  
"I would say I am, thank you very much. Besides, I don't see what's so important about her anyway." He waved off Tessa with one servo.

  
Bumblebee immediately turned around and glared at the green bot. "Do you not know what they did to save Ratchet from Lockdown?" He asked in his radio voice.  
"Not really, no. Nor do I care."

  
"Crosshairs," Optimus spoke sharply.

  
"Yeah boss?" He asked carelessly.

  
"I request your presence."

  
He walked over to where Optimus was. "Yessir."

  
"Do not butcher your teammates, even if they are humans." He looked down at you, then back at Crosshairs. "They are one of the exceptions." Ratchet, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe all had their weapons raised, ready to run Crosshairs through. "Ironhide, Ratchet, stand down." He turned around to face the two. "And be sure the twins do not do anything drastic."

  
But, it was too late. They were already pushing around the green mech. Ironhide and Ratchet pulled the two off of Crosshairs, dragging the kicking and screaming mechs away. Skids and Mudflap, who were egging the four on, laughed nervously.

  
"Not you two Glitchheads," Ratchet and Ironhide both yelled over to the twins.

  
"But, you'll be next!" You shouted. Both Tessa and Cade hugged her again. "Missed you."

  
"Missed you two, too." You pulled back.  
Tessa tilted her head. "What happened to your face anyway?"

  
You shrugged. "Nothing much. Just some CW-idiots."

 

Cade laughed. "What happened?"

  
You looked over your shoulder. "Autobots kicked some ass."

  
"Kicked ass, huh?" Tessa questioned.

  
"Yeh, we whooped their afts to Cybertron and back," Skids started.

  
"Yeh, went in there with guns raised and everythin'," Mudflap finished. "Killed everyone dere."

  
"What'd the bastards do to you anyway?" Asked Cade.

  
"Oh, you know, the usual." You smiled.

  
Mirage came next to them. "And what are you two doing here?" He asked the twins.

  
"Oh, nofin'. Just talkin' t' the Fleshies."

  
"Yeh, didn't hurt 'em though."

  
"You better not. Optimus' orders. Now c'mon, we've go-" he stopped to listen, as did everyone else. There was a faint humming of a jet coming for them. Soon enough, a teal jet flew towards them. The jet transformed and landed on the sandy ground with loud "WHAM!!!" Not too long after, a silver jet transformed and landed next to the teal femme. Then came two cars that transformed into two mechs. Finally, a helicopter and a tank came on to the scene. They transformed as well, standing next to everyone else. They all looked at the Autobots in front of them. Standing in front of them was the infamous Lockdown.

  
The teal femme smirked as she crossed her arms. "Well, this'll be fun."

  
All of the Autobots took defensive stance in front of the humans. "What are you all doing here?"

  
Skids and Mudflap both whistled at the femme. "Damn, she hawt!" They both yelled.

  
The femme rolled her gold optics. "No wonder I got paid for this job," she muttered to herself.

  
The silver jet laughed. "This is what you were so worried about?" He asked Lockdown. He growled at him, but it didn't seem to affect the mech.

  
The one that transformed from a helicopter laughed like a maniac. "Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

  
The two cars both smirked at each other, then looked over at the Autobots. The tank transformed and stood next to the helicopter.

  
They all launched at each other, yelling, shooting, slicing, punching, kicking, and throwing. The humans all ran as Optimus told them to, but you ran in the opposite direction. You ran towards the other bots. Whether they were Decepticons or just mercenaries, you couldn't tell.

  
You ran next to Mirage and started fighting with him. The two of you took down one of the car twins and went for the other. You both went from one to the next, knocking nearly every one of them down.

  
That is, until the teal one decided it would be a good idea to get at the two of you when your backs were turned.  
The teal femme ran forwards and put her two servos together, creating a giant broadsword and slicing both of you at once.

  
You gasped as you were thrown forwards, falling in Mirage's outstretched servo. Soon Mirage followed suit, falling to the ground. The femme laughed and flew into the air.

  
"C'mon, guys! Job's done! Let's get outa here!"

  
With that, all of the opposers fled the scene.

  
You tried to blink the stars in your vision away, but it was no use.

  
Mirage looked up at you. "(Y/n)? (Y/n)!" He gently grabbed you with the other servo. "Stay with me, (Y/n). Stay with me!" He started to shake you as lightly as he could to keep her awake.

  
"Nnh." You looked up, seeming like you were drunk.

  
That was the last thing you saw before blacking out.

  
(Have an idea on who the torturer was yet? Yeah, me neither... Wait, never mind...)

  
"... (Y/n)..."

  
You groaned and blinked your eyes open. "Yes?" You croaked, "Where am I?"

  
A red blotch moved across your vision. A dull ringing in your ears kept playing over and over again as the red blob spoke. "Don't worry, you're safe," they muttered in your ear as they wrapped their arms around you.

  
"Who are you anyway?" You asked frantically.

  
"Mada," he spoke simply. The red blotch now had a more distinct shape. It was a male, that's for sure.

  
"Do I know you?"

  
The arms of the man seemed to carry you off somewhere. "Yes. I believe you do."

  
Youstarted to fall asleep again. You yawned and snuggled up against his chest. "Where are we going?"  
He chuckled. "You will know when you wake up again."

  
With that, you fell asleep.

  
(Awwwww da flufffffffff)

  
You got up and stretched, yawning as you did so. You looked around to see you were next to a lake opposite of a cliff that had a waterfall glistening in the moonlight. On all other sides, there was nothing but trees and forest. You looked around in awe from where you were sitting.

  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Asked a voice behind you.

  
You jolted and turned to face him. What you saw surprised you.

  
Mirage's Holoform was laying on the ground with his shirt off and his eyes closed.

  
You breathed in sharply. "H-Hey, Mirage."  
He turned to face you, opening his eyes. "Hello, (Y/n)." He sat up and looked at you.

  
The two talked for a while, getting ever closer to each other as they did so. The proximity to each other was more than they could bear. It took them all they had to just jump on top of each other. But, they were both afraid of the one question.

  
Will they like me back?

  
Mirage was the first to test out that question. He leaned up to you and kissed you on the cheek. You jolted and sat up straight, your eyes widening. Mirage pulled back.

  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't m-"

  
You cut him off by grabbing his face and kissing him full on the lips. He jolted back in surprise, then started to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around you, sitting cross legged.

  
You set yourself inside his lap, wrapping your legs around his waist as you did so. What seemed like hours later, you tugged lightly on the back of Mirage's hair, pulling back for air. Both parties panted wildly as they looked into each other's eyes.

  
Mirage was the first to speak. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

  
You snuggled into his chest. "Never."

  
(Aaaaaand scene!)


	4. I Saw it at Drive-In Theaters! (Jazz Bayverse)

"But Jazz-"

  
"No is no, (Y/n) I told you I would tell you later." He crossed his Holoform arms.

  
"Pleeeeeease?"

  
"Said no."

  
You gave him the infamous puppy eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease???"

  
He sighed. "C'mon, (Nickname), you know I can't tell you."

  
"Why not?"

  
"I told you, because."

  
You pouted. "Oh, fine."

  
(Aw, what is thisssss?)

  
After Jazz had gotten back from a mission of his, you decided to snuggle up with him on the couch. Jazz turned into his Holoform and closed his eyes. He draped his arms on the top of the couch and sighed, leaving his side open.  
You snuggled into his side and rested your face against his chest.

  
Jazz smiled, still keeping his eyes closed. "Whatcha doin' down there?"

  
"What's it look like I'm doin'? I'm snugglin'." You smiled up at him.

  
He chuckled. "If you think this is gonna lead me t' tell ya, ya got another thing comin'."

  
"Aw, but why?"

  
"'Cause, (Nickname), I just can't." He looked down at you.

  
"But why?"

  
He swallowed. "B-Because."

  
You gave him a look. "Did you just stutter?"

  
"What? No. No, I didn't." He grinned down at you sheepishly.

  
You gave him another look. "Oh, come on, pleeeease?"

  
He sighed. "I told you, for the thousandth time, no, (Nickname)."

  
You started to pout again, tracing designs on Jazz's chest. "Oh, fine."

  
He inhaled sharply. "What are you doing?"

  
"I'm bored." You kept tracing patterns across his chest.

  
He made a sound between a moan and a whine. "Seriously, (Nickname), what are you doing?"

  
"I told you, I'm bored." You kissed him on the nose.

  
He smiled back down at you and kissed your cheek.

  
"If you're bored, I c'n get some video games, or even a movie if you really wan'ed."

  
"That sounds great! What movie? Drive-in theater?"

  
He smirked and nodded. "C'mon, or we'll be late." He jumped off the couch and dragged you off.

  
"What are we going to see?"

  
"You'll know soon as we get there!" Just after, he transformed into his alt-mode and opened his passenger seat door. "C'mon!"

  
"I'm comin', I'm comin'," you yelled back as you hopped inside.

  
Jazz shut the door and took off, zooming for the nearest drive-in theater.

  
(*sings* Meeeeeeeeemorieeeeeeees!)

  
Jazz was parked in one of the front rows of the theater, his holoform in place of his front seat. You were sitting next to him in the passenger seat, gasping when the movie had a plot twist, or groaning whenever there was either bad acting or your least favorite character showed up. This movie never grew old.

  
"So," Jazz started.

  
"So?" You asked, turning to Jazz with a smile on your face.

  
"How're you?" He asked as his holoform scooted ever closer to you.

  
"'m great. You?"

  
"Same as'll ever be." He looked up at the movie above him.

  
You scooted closer as well. "What's with the convo'?" You asked as you watched the show as well.

  
"Dunno, boredom?"

  
You both sat in comfortable silence as they watched the movie. That is, until you broke it.

  
"Why won't you tell me what happened?" You asked.

  
"'Bout what?" He asked distantly.

  
"'Bout two days ago."

  
Jazz's engine seemed to hitch. "Oh. Tha's whachu mean."

  
"Please tell me?" You asked, trying the puppy eyes again.

  
He sighed, still watching the movie. After a couple minutes, he turned to you. "Fine. But, don't tell anyone else."

  
You made an X over your heart. "Cross my heart 'n' hope t' die," you made a fist and put it on your eye, "stick a needle in my eye."

  
He exhaled slowly and turned to you. "I mighta almost killed another Autobot a couple days ago fer callin' you names 'n' stuff. Did some other things too, but I won't go into it." He smiled down at you sheepishly.

  
You smirked and kissed his cheek. "If that's what you were so worried about, I dunno what I'm gonna do with you."

  
He laughed and pecked you on the lips. "Sorry, (Nickname)."

  
"Don't worry about it," you told him as you went to sit in his lap. "Not like it's gonna kill ya." You leaned back against him and yawned, curling up against his chest.

  
Jazz chuckled and wrapped his arms around you. "Ya never know." He set his chin on your head and sighed.

  
You smiled as you began to fall asleep. "Jazz?"

  
"Hm?"

  
"Don't leave me, Kay?"

  
He kissed the top of your head as you drifted off to sleep. "Never."

  
You smiled one last time before falling asleep in his arms.

  
(Aaaaaaand scene! Sorry it was so short...)


	5. An Alien To Your Own Planet (Ratchet Bayverse)

**Falling.**

  
"Most people don't get the chance to go to a foreign planet, let alone a different star system altogether. But, I was an exception. I was taken to the planet Gaia with Starblaze and his twins, Starwave and Starocean. It was an insane experience getting to know their culture, technology, languages, dialects, governments, currency systems, along with pretty much anything else they did there. While we were there, Starblaze met Moonracer.

  
"She was one of the hottest femmes on Gaia. Everyone wanted a shot at 'er. If you were anybody, you knew to go after her. It was almost a requirement to try and get her to go out with you.

  
"But, when I was walking out with the triplets one day to try out my new stuff I got for my birthday, we ran into her. She immediately took notice to Starblaze, who stared back. It was nearly impossible to get the two away from each other, but we eventually did so."

  
You kept telling your story as you cocked your rifle. Everyone else was getting ready for the battle as well. It helped everyone with the thought of the upcoming battle, taking their minds off it, even it was for just a moment. They were in Egypt for the second time, getting ready to fight until the end.  
Lennox sat next to you as you told them about your adventure. You had been neighbors for the longest time, but he had only recently heard the story you were preaching. Well, the true story anyway.

  
"Course, I couldn't get the triplets to stay here on Earth. Said they had too much to do on Gaia." You shrugged. "Wish they would though."

  
And, with that, everyone launched into battle.

  
**What is falling?**

  
You had a duffle bag slung across your shoulder as you walked towards your house. You asked if Lennox wanted to hang out over at your place, but he declined.

  
Lennox had arrived home just a little after you. He met with his daughter with open arms, swinging her around and hugging her against his chest. His wife smiled happily.

  
You, however, were met with an entirely different welcoming committee. When you opened the door to your house, the lights were all off just as they were left. When you turned on the lights, however, people were there waiting.

  
"Welcome home!" Shouted the triplets, along with a couple more Autobots.

  
You shouted and jumped back. "Guys? What are y'all doing here!?" You laughed and went to hug everyone.

  
They all answered with a loud "Because, we won!"

  
"And you're still alive," someone muttered.

  
**A simple word, yet there are so many definitions, but it is usually thought of as a negative drop physically, mentally, or emotionally.**

  
Everyone was in their holoforms, congratulating and doing whatever else. Ratchet, a man looking in his mid 30's with blue eyes, salt-and-pepper hair, dark shoes, and a yellow shirt with jeans, was hanging out on the sidelines with you. You had been friends for a while now, talking as though they had known each other for years, speaking in Doctorism and what not. That was when it all came crashing down on you.  
Starblaze came over with his other triplets. "Um, (Y/n)?"

  
You turned to face them. "Yeah?"

  
He started to fidget. "Would you mind if we stayed with you?"

  
You blinked. "Do what?"

  
"Stay with you," he repeated.

  
You glanced around at her one story house, then looked out the window to see your barn, then faced Starblaze again. "Uh-"

  
"They don't have the space for it," Ratchet replied.

  
They all looked down. "Oh," Starblaze mumbled.

  
"W-Wait. I think I might be able to do something for you guys. But, you'll have to stay with the bots for a while." You pulled out your phone and started looking for a building company to hire.

  
"N-No, it's fine. Really." He smiled.

  
"Oh, I insist." You kept typing. Within a few seconds, you brought your phone to your ear and started talking.

  
**But, it can also describe something good. Like, taking the fall for your friends.**

  
Moonracer had decided to stay with you, having not wanting to report to Optimus. She felt as though she wasn't entitled to call him her boss bot, so you let her stay. That was when Moonracer decided to inform you of Starblade zooming into town.

  
You went red. "W-What? When?"

  
Moonracer laughed. "Any day now." She smirked. "You don't have feelings for him, do you?" You didn't answer. "Oh, God! You do have feelings for him!"

  
Sarah, a friend of yours was also over at the moment. "It's adorable!" She mused.

  
You waved them away. "Really, guys?"

  
Both Sarah and Moonracer giggled. "I don't think they can blush any more than this!" Moonracer commented.

  
Switching the subject, Sarah began to speak. "Did you hear about Galloway?"

  
"Yeah. Hate him," you answered with a twinge of anguish.

  
Sarah laughed. "Doesn't everyone?"

  
"Why do you think I'm letting these guys stay?" You asked, pointing a thumb towards Moonracer.

  
They all laughed until a knock came through the door. You jerked your head towards the sound, looking over at the person outside. You opened the door.

  
"Yes?" You asked.

  
"Your stuff is done," the man reported. He flicked his cap in respect.

  
"Thanks!"

  
The man left, along with all of the equipment.

  
You pulled out your phone and tapped in the number of the triplets. You held your phone to your ear, waiting for one of them to pick up.

  
::Yes?::

  
"Hey, you guys can come over and bunk now."

  
Starblaze sighed. ::Thank Primus! I hate running around hiding from Galloway every two seconds. Oh, you're needed at base again as well.::

  
::You got it.::

  
But, it can also mean something even worse. Maybe even leading to death.  
Relaxing didn't really last long. While you, Ironhide, and Chromia were all playing video games together, you got a com from Starwave.

  
::(Y/N)!::

  
You jolted. ::What happened?::

  
::It's Starblaze! He's gone!::

  
You froze. ::Wh-What do you mean? Where!?::

  
He sent the coordinates and you launched into action, everyone else following in your way.

  
You were sent to search for the captors as everyone had suggested. Barricade was already on the scene with his weapons drawn and ready for the kill. Starblaze, looked as though he was defeated both physically and mentally as he was there just kneeled to the ground. You, who used some of your older equipment, fired on the unsuspecting Decepticon. He turned and fired upon you in turn. Soon enough he was defeated and he collapsed to the pavement below. But, that wasn't the last thing to worry about.

  
Starblaze turned to you with a look of terror. "(Y/n)! Look out! Behind you!"

  
Before you could react, something snatched you and yanked you backwards. The captor pinned your arms to your sides, prohibiting further movement.

  
They chuckled as they took you further into the sky. "Well well. Look what I found. Seems we will be having a bit of fun."

  
"I don' think so!" Shouted someone behind you.

  
Soundwave whipped around and held you up higher in the air. "Ah ah, step back!"  
Jazz immediately froze his actions as you shouted out in agony. Soundwave began to squeeze the life out of you. Faster and faster, the world dove into darkness. The once prominent screams became only white noise as the world fell away.

  
Before all faded out of your vision, you felt yourself ripped from Soundwave's grasp. The white noise slipped away to reveal the faraway voice of someone familiar and a deafening ring. Was it...? No, that wouldn't make sense. But, it sounded just like...

  
Ratchet. But, he wasn't here, was he?  
"(Y/n)? --e yo- o--y?"

  
What? What did he say? Did he say something? Or is it a figment of your imagination?

  
"(Y/n)?"

  
"Yeah?" You asked breathlessly as you looked up at the blurry figure. Or was it figures? It was too hard to tell.

  
Soon the sound barrier of white noise and ringing crumbled. Everything sounded clear, your vision clearing a bit more seconds later. Many figures. So many figures. Blue, black, pink, yellow, silver, red, yellow, white, yellow-  
Wait. So Ratchet is here!

  
Arcee and Flareup, or maybe it was, both turned to Starblaze and their optics widened, but went back to their normal sizes in a flash. They both looked away as he turned, as though afraid to meet optics with him. That is, until they had to when everyone was getting ready to head back to base.

  
**But, either way, it's still... Falling.**

  
"(Y/n)!"

  
You jumped when you heard your name. "Wha'd'ya want!?" You shouted.

  
"Got some visitors for ya!" Shouted back Starblaze.

  
"Well, who is it!?"

  
"Autobots!" Shouted back Starwave.

  
You jumped up and sprinted for the door. "Coming!"

  
Seconds later, you arrived with a slamming open of the door.

  
And there was all of the Autobots.

  
Ratchet was in front with his holoform dressed up more than usual. He had a suit on, his hair was done up even nicer, and he seemed to look almost depressed.

  
"O-Oh. Hello." You smiled sheepishly and averted your eyes.

  
"Greetings." He looked down at you as you looked back up at him. "I am sorry to inform you, but we are being forced to move."

  
Dread began to creep in as you blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

  
"Meaning the government requests us to take absence," answered Optimus.  
"But, that means-"

  
"Indeed. We shall be leaving you."

  
"That's why we came to say our goodbyes," Ironhide informed.

  
Tears welled up in your eyes as you ran up to hug Ratchet, which he hugged back immediately.

  
You felt inclined to just pull back and just kiss him senseless; but one, they were in front of at least 30 people, and two, he probably didn't even have those kind of feelings towards you.

  
**Which brings me to my next question. Is taking the fall for a friend a bad thing?**

  
The building was creaking and moaning. The rattling of the structure was a not-so-subtle reminder that they were close to plummeting to their deaths. The whole building was evacuated seconds before, but you and (Friend Name) were all that was left. It might be true that I'm going to die, but (F/n) wasn't going to be one of them. Not while I'm still alive, it isn't.  
You hurled (F/n) to the adjacent building just as the one they were on started to fall to the side. The floor collapsed under you.

  
You clawed for something to grab on to, but it all flew from your grasp.

  
Time seemed to slow down as flashbacks and thoughts filled your head. Some were happy, others were just plain horrible.

  
You closed your eyes, getting ready to feel the pain of the hard concrete below.  
That's when a screaming sound ripped through your conscious being. You snapped your eyes open, looking down at the rapidly approaching ground until a giant silver mass flies under you.

  
You turned your head to stare into the optics of Ratchet. Along with many other choice words, he decided to tell you, "(Y/n), just- what the Hell!?"

  
"I'm sorry, alright!?" You snapped back.

  
"Hey, you two Lovebirds better hurry your slow afts over here!" Yelled Sideswipe.

  
Ratchet did something between a growl and a groan. "You're lucky I don't have a wrench with me!"

  
Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, the Star triplets, and Ratchet all talked for a while before coming along with the conversation of Sam. It was about who would go where and with whom it concerned. That's when you decided to step in.

  
"I'll go after him."

  
They all looked down at her before looking at Ratchet. "Well?"

  
"One word; No," responded Ratchet.

  
"Oh, come on! It's not like she's some little sparkling," reasoned one of the triplets.

  
"Close enough," he shot back.

  
You rolled your eyes before jumping off the side of his servo and motioning for Starblaze to catch you. He did just as gold and caught you in his servos as he transformed and zoomed off back to their base. Ratchet, pissed off more than ever, went off after them. But, not for long.

  
**Or, is it just one of those things that you either see half empty or half full?**

  
The sky was a dark ash cloud. Ships were flying in fleets, in hordes, in mounds. Debris from those destroyed coated the nearly obliterated city of Chicago. The streets were all ripped apart and littered with scrapped cars and broken down motorcycles. And, that's where you happened to stumble upon Soundwave and Shockwave, who both caught sight of you as you ran.

  
Soundwave caught hold of you with a sickening grin on his silver face. "Look what we've found. And," he looked around as if looking for something before turning back to face you, "not an Autobot in sight. Guess it's just our lucky day."

  
Shockwave laughs next to him. "Indeed it is, Soundwave. Such a shame the Autobots do not fare in your favor. What a pity."

  
You struggled against him as they bickered about how the Autobots will try to save you, but it was no use. You growled and tried to reach for your mid-chest. When you finally had the ability to, you beamed with triumph, then gave the two a devilish grin. "You two're gonna wish you were never around."

  
You slammed your hand against your chest. A sound of whirring and whizzing came from that general area before a loud, explosion-like noise came with a huge burst of light. As soon as the transformation was complete, you snapped your eyes open to reveal a white light radiating from them as well. Your hair whipped around as though it was suspended by wind.

  
Behind your back was a giant pair of (favorite wings) wings. They glowed with a bright (favorite color) shine behind you. You had a (favorite fancy outfit) on, which seemed to also glow along with the wings.

  
You launched off of Soundwave's servo and hovered in the air, twirling around a (F/C) wisp of light which soon turned into a ball of pure (F/C) colored energy. "Care to tell me why you're gonna do now?"

  
They all came towards you with their weapons raised. You turned to Shockwave first, holding your hands over your head before pulling them down by your side and shooting your arms forwards, blasting a column of (F/C) light towards him.

  
As it made contact, he screamed in pain as the light seemed to burn him alive. He was surrounded by a ball of the same (F/C) colored light, which showed his silhouette getting smaller and smaller inside before turning into a skeleton of sorts inside. When the light dissipated, there was nothing left of him.

  
You smirked and snapped your fingers. "Let's watch it again, shall we?"

  
Before the image could reform, something scorching hot ripped through your (F/W). You screamed Bloody Mary and started to fall to the ground. That's when another metal clamp decided to encase you within itself. The pain was unbearable, ripping through your body as though it was a pulsing stab from all places imaginable. The (F/W) wings retracted almost immediately afterwards, along with the (F/F/O) and crazy hair.

  
That's when Optimus and the others decided to show up and help Bumblebee, Topspin, and a couple more. They all watched in horror as you tried to struggle away from your captor. Something snapped against your neck as well, but you weren't sure what it did and what for. But, it was way too uncomfortable to be something good.

  
"Look what I caught! A human! Let's play a game, shall we?" He began to toss you around in the air, which caused you to yell out every time you landed in one servo and launched to the other.

  
"Put her down!" Yelled Ratchet as though he would murder him.

  
"It's a human game, not sure if you are familiar with it. I believe they refer to the game as 'Monkey in the Middle'." He caught you while flying in midair, causing more pain to spring loose through your already torn up body. But, the odd thing was, you couldn't move other than to breathe, blink, and talk.

  
Oh, this was definitely bad.

  
"So, you in," he squeezed his servo, causing you to shriek, "or out?"

  
"Let go of them and I'll show you!" Shouted Ratchet with his weapons raised.

  
"Oh, that's not how you play the game, I'm sorry." He squeezed even more, causing you to scream. "Weapons down or (s/he) gets it!" They immediately dropped their weapons and held up their servos in surrender. Your captor hummed smugly. "That's more like it. Now, let's play the game. It's fairly simple. All you have to do is catch them. But, if you don't, well, I guess we'll just have to see when the time comes, won't we? Now, shall we play it or not?"

  
They all reluctantly agreed, being stuck and unable to do anything else. Optimus was the first to speak. "Why are you doing this, Tidalwave? What is the meaning of this game?"

  
"Oh, I'm glad you asked. It's for my enjoyment." He laughed and decided that was the perfect moment to throw you, making you hurtle towards them at alarming speeds with your captor running after you. As he did, Tidalwave decided this was the perfect moment to start talking again. Well, all 50 of him anyway.

"Your choice! You all die, or (s/he) does!"  
All of the Autobots bolted forwards, their arms outstretched to reach you. It seemed none of them would catch you, and you weren't able to move. This definitely wasn't going to end well. For either party.

  
 _We're all going to die. I'm sure of it._  
That is, until you landed within Ratchet's grasp. Only to be thrusted into Starwave's servos and have him in a mad dash towards the many-a-Tidalwave.

  
You fell limp in his servos, unable to move. He tried his hardest to help you get off the collar, but it was no use. The collar was too thin and way too close to your throat for him to properly reach it with his digits. But, from what you could see from the corner of your vision made up for it.

  
A yellow blur was beating a bunch of silver blurs to the ground. With that came a piercing electric shock. You screeched out again, causing everyone to pause.

  
"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you! Death comes... Unexpectedly!"

  
That was the last warning before you passed out from the pain of the next pulse of stinging electricity.

  
**That's kind of an odd way to look at it, but how else could you put it?**

  
You hummed, checking yourself in the mirror. You brushed off your (F/F/O) off for at least the 16th time before being satisfied with your appearance and strolling out the door and down the hallways of the triplet-and now all of the Autobot's-base. A party in the rec-room was being held, since the war was over and the news of the Merc Lockdown was in custody. Hopefully, Ratchet was there. _He's gotta be there. Right?_ When you opened the door to the rec-room, the sight ripped through your heart like a sniper.

  
Ratchet was kissing a femme.

  
She was fairly new, came from some distant planet. But, it didn't make it hurt any less. The pain was unbearable. The sick blue of her paint job reflected Ratchet's own horribly bright yellow. Everyone turned to face you except the one you wanted to look at you.

  
Tears began to well in your eyes as you sprinted out. Someone was shouting at you from behind, but it was too far away to hear.

  
With a slam of the door, you collapsed onto your bed and sobbed. _This was way too much to bear. Not after all this. It's just-_

_  
No._

_  
You can't do this to me._

_  
It's._

_  
Not._

_  
FAIR!_

  
"(Y/n)?"

  
"GO AWAY YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
They paused. Great. Maybe they left.

  
"I want to tell you something."

  
"I SAID GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!"  
You got up off the pillows and sharply whipped around. "WHAT DO YOU WA-" you immediately cut yourself off.

  
Ratchet was there in his holoform, facing the floor. He was sitting on the bed, well mostly anyway.

  
"Falling."

  
He looked at you. "What?"

  
"What is falling?"

  
"I don't know what you're-"

  
"A simple word, yet there are so many definitions, but it is usually thought of as a negative drop physically, mentally, of emotionally."

  
"(Y/n) what're you-"

  
"But, it can also be something good. Like, taking the fall for your friends. But, it can also mean something worse. Maybe even leading to death! But, either way, it's still-"

  
"(Y/n) what are you saying!?"

  
"It's. Still. Falling! Which brings me to my next question."

  
"(Y/N)!"

  
"Is taking the fall for your friends a bad thing!? Or, is it just one of those things you see half empty or half full!?"

  
"Neither!"

  
You stopped. "That's kind of an odd way to look at it."

  
"But, how could you put it!?"

  
You stopped. "What do you mean?"

  
"I mean, what's gotten into you?" He came towards her.

  
You just scooted backwards in response. "Oh, I don't know, maybe my one crush I've had in at least 10 years just happened to have a girl of his own! You know, it's no big deal!"

  
He blinked in response. "Wh-"

  
"You know what, no! No, you go out there," you thrusted your finger in the direction of the rec-room, "and go kiss your tall-ass waifu senseless!"

  
"What do you-"

  
"I. Said. Go!"

  
"NO!" You jolted backwards in surprise. "I'M NOT GOING TO SOME SICK BASTARD'S ARMS JUST SO I HAVE MYSELF ACCUSED OF FALSE ADVERTISING!!!"

  
"What do you mean false adv-"

  
"NOW YOU'RE GONNA SIT THERE AND SHUT UP!" He scooted forwards a bit more, which in turn made you scoot against the head of the bed. "BECAUSE, I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! ONE SIMPLE GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE DOES NOT MEAN TWO PEOPLE ARE ENGAGED! OR, SPARK BONDED FOR THAT MATTER!"

  
"Wait, did you-"

  
"SO I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU THE MOST SIMPLE ANSWER!" He went forwards a bit more. "I. Do not. Like her."

  
An awkward silence filled the room as you looked at each other. You soon both turned to the floor. That is, before Ratchet lifted your head to look at him again. "Hey. Look. I'm truly sorry you had to go through that. It's just-"  
"'It's just' what?"

  
"I don't know her. Which makes it worse."

  
"Oh." You scooted forwards a bit more.  
He smiled. "I have one question."

  
You paused. "Yes?"

  
"Will you-"

  
"Yes." You pecked his lips. "I will."


	6. I'm Always Aiming High, Man! (Optimus Bayverse)

"(Y/n)?"

  
You groaned. "Five more minutes." You waved the intruder away. "Just five."

"We're on your home planet."

  
You immediately jolted upwards, your eyes wide. "We're where!?"

Moonracer rolled her optics. "Earth, stupid."

You raced for your clothes. "Hey, I don't fare myself stupid."

"Oh, sure you don't. Especially when you have your shirt both inside out and backwards," she pointed out smugly, pointing towards your shirt.

You looked down at your shirt to find she was right. You made a face and went to fix the shirt problem. "This does not serve as evidence for your alleged claim."

"Oh, sure. Whatever."

  
"It is, in fact, true. And, you quite well know it."

"Again, whatever. Besides, we have visitors."

"Really? Who?" You asked as you began to walk out the door.

"Call themselves Autobots. Optimus is their leader."

You stopped immediately after. "You mean the Optimus Prime? How could you not tell me!? He's the one I-"

  
"Yes, I know. But, still. I'm not sure it's such a great idea to let him know of your, uh... Crushing s.

  
Within no time, the two came to the entrance of the ship. They were supposedly in a desert somewhere. Something called the Giza Desert? Or was it the Pyramids of Sahara? Something like that. It was too long since the last lesson of Earth Geography. When the hatch opened, the harsh sunlight bouncing off the bright yellow-white sand greeted them. There were some bots that came to greet them, the first of which was Optimus Prime.

Your heart stopped as he looked down at you. "Greetings, human. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

  
You wanted to faint. "My name is (Y/n), sir. It is most pleasurable to meet you, sir."

It seemed that fate was playing against them, for at that exact moment, an explosion sounded behind them. You, however, acted quickly and slammed your palm against your chest. Giant metallic (Favorite wings) wings transformed from under your (Outfit). You launched into the air and flew at the Decepticon attacker. Or, to be more accurate, attackers. It was a fleet that seemed to go off into the distance for miles. Maybe it only looked that way because of their size, but whatever. Time to fight some sons of bitches.  
Which, might be technically correct for one of them. He looked like a robot was combined with a dog of some kind. Or, was it a wolf? A fox? Something like that.

It's close enough, right?

  
You ran forwards and took out your (favorite weapon), plowing through all of them as though they were nothing. As though this was all just child's play. And, within mere minutes, the horde of Decepticons had diminished to nothing. Well, not without at least some minor injuries, such as a couple scrapes here and some burns there. But, the Autobots did contribute at least somewhat. Took down one of the larger Decepticons for you while you were taking on the more agile and deadly ones. Some femme that liked zipping around and doing whatever. But, you know. It's whatever. She's gone, and so are the rest.

You rolled your shoulders and cleared your throat. "What, do you propose, is our next course of action?"

  
"We are prepared to take you to our base," answered Optimus. "For we have been awaiting your arrival."

  
You nodded. "Of course. Shall we be transported there with our own methods, or shall we be escorted there through the resources of your mechs?" You asked as you retracted your (F/W).

"Whichever method you are willing to take part in," Optimus answered.

"I shall request I was escorted through you personally. For I shall be in the least amounts of danger in your care alone," you responded. "Not that I have anything against the other mechs under your authority, I just felt it best for my safety."

"Very well." He transformed and opened his door to let you in. The others transformed as well and they were off.

  
Not too long into the ride, Optimus decided to strike up a conversation. "(Y/n), from what I have both seen and witnessed, you are presumably a great combatant."

"Most would think of me in that sense, however I do enjoy engaging in other activities. Even if it is only on occasion." You looked out the passenger side window, as if gazing into the past.

"And what, of those few excursions, is the most recurring activities?"

"Mh, mostly (Favorite Hobby). Other than that, there is not very much else. Well, not much worth mentioning, but even so it would most likely not pass off as a hobby."

Not long afterwards, they arrived at the front gates of the base. You couldn't really tell where it was, since everywhere you looked was just desert. Just like everything else it seemed.  
You looked around at the seemingly endless span of weaponry, uniforms, vehicles, and too many buildings. There was way too much going on in such a small space. _Who keeps the weapons right next to the vehicles? And, who puts the soldiers right by the both of them? It makes no sense. It's like they don't know how to properly organize. Or, is that just my OCD kicking in?_

  
You entered one of the more massive silo on the very edge of the base way on the other side. The entrance was barely visible until activated, since it was covered in tons of sand. And, because of that, grains of sand fell into the darkness below like small cascade of yellow dust hit by the golden white rays of sunlight. It kind of looked like that one scene from Indiana Jones.  
As you rode deeper into the artificial cave, the more the rocky walls turned into metal sheeting.

Before long, they came across a Main Hall of sorts. There was technology beyond the supposed level of other humans, and Ratchet was in front of a screen, typing away. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were gossiping to each other about who-knows-what, while Ironhide and Chromia were just talking about something or other.

When Optimus stopped, you launched out and gazed around at your surroundings. The colors bounced around as if a rainbow was forming in every corner. The screens were multi-colored neon signs. Behind you, Optimus transformed and Moonracer appeared just behind him, along with Bumblebee, Jazz, Mirage, Jolt, and the two twins Skids and Mudflap. The twins, having gushed over you for at least 20 minutes. But, you know, whatever. It was better they were quiet anyway. Their voices were so annoying.

While you were lost in thought, Optimus decided to ambush you. "I believe your comm. is ringing." He pointed towards your ear.

You jolted and looked up at Optimus before answering. ::Who is this?::

::Is that (Y/n) I hear on the other line?::

You smirked. ::Why, no, great sir. This is the magnificent (nickname).::

::Still all 'High and Mighty' now, are you? Well, not for long.::

::And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?::

::It means I won't be seeing you,:: Starblaze finally answered.

::Okay...? And?::

::Meaning I will be out of touch for a couple cycles or so. See you on the other side.::

::Goodbye.::

With that, the comm. crackled off. They all looked down at you, with Moonracer starting first.

"Who was that?"

"Starblaze, I believe. He had called to report his absence." You nodded.

"(Y/n), may I speak with you for a moment?" Optimus asked.

You immediately started fan(girling/boying). He wanted to speak with me? This really is magical! Instead, you just smiled at him. "Of course, sir. I would be delighted."

"More than you know," Moonracer remarked quietly.

You snapped your head towards her, making her promptly shut up, then turned to follow behind Optimus. When he stopped, he kneeled down to you with a smile on his lipplates. "(Y/n), I would be honored if you would be-"

His speech was immediately cut off with the annoying screeching of your comm. You smiled apologetically. "Do you mind if I take this?"

"Not at all." He smiled at you once again, but it seemed strained.

"Thank you." You turned away and answered the comm. ::Hello?::

::(Y/N)!::

::William?::

::(Y/n)! You have to get over here, now! Some Decepticons decided it was a good idea to trash your place, along with parts of mine.::

::I am reporting to your location. Just, hold on for just a little bit longer.:: You then immediately turned back to Optimus. "I am sorry, sir, but there have been some complications with my homestead and a neighbor of mine. Do you mind if I just quickly see myself over there?"

"Not at all." He transformed and opened his door.

"Huh? Oh, n-no, that is quite alright. I think I will manage on my own." You smiled before turning back around and rushing out of the room and out of the silo. When you was finally out of the gigantic gates, you shouted something that sounded very strange. "(Random word in some kind of language Idcwthitisjustmakeapasswordofsomekind)!" With that, two immense metallic wings formed and made you launch through the sky. Looking confused, a group of Autobots went after you. One of which was Optimus himself.

There was quite a few Decepticons, many of which were from before when you first arrived. And, in the front of it all was William and Sarah with their new child. _Wait, new child? No no no,_ _now's not the time, (Y/n). Get it together._

You flew for the small family, trying to grasp for them in an attempt to save them. You outstretched your arm and reached as you approached. And, in one clean swoop, you took them up in your arms and launched back into midair.

"(Y/N)!" Shouted Sarah in greeting, holding her daughter.

"Thanks for the save!" William greeted again.

"It is no trouble. I will be putting you down here, so please wait here until I come back for you," you instructed as you put them down.

"Yes, (ma'am/sir)," William replied with a salute.  
You smiled back and flew back at the Decepticons. That is, until one of them started speaking.

"(F/n) (L/n)! We have come to arrange a business deal."  
You stopped in midair. "What do you want?"

The 'bot that started the conversation, a turquoise femme with glowing gold optics and a swishing tail, smiled at her. "Oh, well. Let's just start with this." She moved to the side to reveal the terrible twins and... Starblaze?

Your eyes narrowed. "What is it you want?"

"Nothing special, really." The femme signaled for Shockwave to walk forwards, his weapon raised. He put the blaster up next to Starblaze's helm. "It's only the small price of, oh I don't know, you?"

You mimed stepping forwards in the air. "And what do you need me for?"

"Can't tell you. So, you in?" She asked. She folded her arms and cocked her hip to the side, waiting for an answer.

"Never."  
She laughed and snapped her digits. Okay, (Y/n). You have exactly 3.2 seconds to get to Starblaze. You gotta time this perfectly, or everything will get messed up.

Everything was moving in slow motion now. You were flying, full speed, at Shockwave's gun. He got closer and closer until his blaster was the only thing in your vision. Just before you hit the blaster, you turned and kicked the blaster. Everything went back to normal and the blast got Starblaze in the arm instead of the helm. But, that didn't mean he wasn't hurt.

"Starblaze!" You shouted. You were too late. You didn't time it right.

You were a failure.

You whipped around and screamed in rage. Your armor and wings transformed and blasted

Shockwave with a column of light. That is, until the turquoise 'bot from before smacked you to the ground.

"(Y/n)!" Shouted Optimus, who had finally arrived to the scene. He ran forwards and started fighting with Ironhide at his side.

While Optimus and some other Autobots who had just arrived began to hold off the Decepticons, Ironhide helped the twins and carried you and Starwave behind the lines. You began to help Starwave heal while Ironhide bolted back into battle.

"Just hold on, Starwave. Just hold on."

"Calm down, it's just my arm."

"'Just your arm' my ass. Dammit, how could I have been so stupid?"

"INCOMING!" Shouted Optimus.

You dove to the side on instinct, and just in time as well. The ground was scorched with laserfire where you had just previously resided. You looked over to Optimus to find he was now battling Barricade, as it were. That was when something bright flashed behind him and streaked through the sky in a flash of white light, further accentuating the look of his absolutely beautiful stance. His metallic limbs moved with such grace, it was hard to imagine him as nothing but a dancer. He moved in such a way, in such a manner, that it entranced anyone who got the chance to watch it. And the star coming towards them made it even more endearing.

_Wait... Star? Coming towards me?  
Dammit._

You began to get up when Optimus shouted towards you with an urgency you hadn't heard before. "(Y/N)!!!"

You dove to the side and barely missed another shot from Shockwave's cannon. You started bolting for your life. That is, until that burning feeling started happening.  
You screamed as the burning turned into scorching, and then to searing. It hurt like Pit. You fell to your knees and began to cough wildly. That was when Shockwave decided it would be a good time to grab hold of you... aaaaand rip off your metallic limbs. Whiiiiiiich made the pain on your back even worse. Yay, all happy times, said no one ever in this kind of situation.

Suddenly, a piece of the star, or whatever it was, flew off to the side and started flying towards you and Shockwave. And, Shockwave immediately ran in the opposite direction as a reaction.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!"  
With Shockwave now obscuring your vision, you were barely able to see anything behind you. Which means you couldn't see the figure some of the Autobots started ranting about.

"SHOCKWAVE!"

Your captor whirled around to face the figure. The figure was the spitting image of belle. Of course, he did not have the same elegance and stance as bae over there did, but he certainly could compete...

If he wasn't my half brother.

He pulled out his bow and arrow and shot it at Shockwave, his white plating shining in the mid-afternoon sun.

"Oh f-"

And with that, he was shot in the face. It was truly a glorious moment. His faceplate shot back Energon and light in pulses, exploding out in beautiful jets. But, all the beauty changed when he threw you into the air and Optimus nearly fell over trying to catch you.

You landed on your back in his servo with a screech in agony.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.

"Are you alright, (Y/n)?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, quite."

"Who is this newcomer?" He asked.

"That is Starblade. He is my half brother. Would you be so kind as to put me down?"

He nodded and set you down in front of Starblade.

"Ah, Starblade. How are you?" You asked.

"(Nickname)!" He picked you up. "What happened to you!?"

"I have been in a few close shaves," you answered simply.

"'Close shaves'!? You look as though you have been through Pit!"

"Well, I apologize to inform you that I have been... blown away in the past couple minutes."

He gave you a flat look. "Really, (Nickname)? Really?"

You gave him a shrug.

"Oh. Wow."

And then, this started happening in the background.

"Damn, look at that sexy frame."

"Oh, no kidding."

"Oh Primus, he's so hot! And, he moves so beautifully, which makes him even more hot!"

"Will you three shut it? We've got a mission to finish!"

"Right, sorry."

You just rolled your eyes and hugged him just after he transformed into his holoform. He hugged back and laughed. "Nice to see you again."

"Oh, you too."

Optimus turned into a holoform as well and bowed. "Greetings, Starblade. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." He gestured around to everyone.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Starblade, Second in Command of Gaia protection."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance as well."

They both shook hands and looked at you. Starblade took you up and rested you and his shoulder. "Well, my sister and I should be going. We have a mission, after all."

With that, they walked off into the distance.

.-.

"Lennox! We've got Decepticons everywhere."

"I got the whole team deployed lookin' for 'em. Ironhide!" You jumped out just before Ironhide transformed. "Protect Sentinel, get 'em locked up inside."

"Consider it done."

"You gotta guard him cause he's got the key to the whole thing."

"Indeed I am. What you must realize, my Autobot brothers, is we were never going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made. With Megatron."

Your eyes widened as Sentinel turned towards Ironhide with weapons raised. You jumped up and deflected the blasts with your (favorite weapon). You were flung backwards and sent both you and Ironhide sprawling to the floor. Sentinel took another shot and you tried deflecting it again, but got hit on the hand by the shot.

"Everybody get back!" Yelled Lennox.

"What have you done?"

"I hereby destroyed you from duty." He aimed at them again and fired one more shot. Starblade, however, took the hit this time. And another. And another. Until, finally, he was shot so many times, it was impossible for him to have survived.

A ship appeared above you. "Anybody call for some medics?"

You blinked. "STARBLAZE!? IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!!!"

"And you as well, my fine friend."

But, the joys didn't last long. You were shot one final time in the chest. You screamed. Ratchet ran forwards as Sentinel made his retreat. "Get 'em on the ship!"

"Yo, Rach! We got 'Light and 'Star with us. Just get 'em on here!"

.-.

The road to recovery was a long and very painful one. The horrible pain of cosmic rust dug into your skin for at least 2 months. The bed was always too warm, sitting in it for so long, anyway. And, it was the last seconds of this prison. Optimus was going to come and take you away. How delightful! The ship exploded too, causing not just cosmic rust to hurt you, but cause burns as well! The good side of it all was Megatron and Sentinel were both defeated before your eyes.

The even better part? You were now Sparkbonded with Optimus.

You sighed. "I can still remember it as though it was yesterday."

_"(Y/n). I have a question to ask of you."  
_

_"What is it you need, Optimus?" You turned around to face the mech.  
_

_"Are you part Cybertronian?"  
_

_You were taken aback by the question. "Yes, sir, I am. I was infused with a Cybertronian Spark when I was on the planet of Gaia. Does that answer your question?"  
_

_He smiled his rare genuine smile. "It does indeed. May I take your hand for a moment?"  
_

_"But of course." You gave your hand to him. He took hold of it in his holoform and kneeled to the ground.  
_

_"(Y/n), I have been meaning to ask you this since the day we met. Will you spark bond with me?"  
_

_"YES!!!"_

"(Y/n)?" Asked Optimus, stepping through the threshold in his holoform.

"Hm?" You asked, looking up.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

You launched up off the berth. "Oh yes. I have been waiting for this moment for too long."

He smiled and held out his hand. "Shall we leave then?"

You took hold of his hand. "That we shall."

With that, you both left.

(Fin.)


	7. Sideswipe Ain't No Match (Jazz RiD 2015)

Everyone was huddled around a small TV, staring at the scene of a motorcycle gang. All except you and Denny, anyway. It was kind of tragic to see the 'bots huddled around such a small TV inside a building they didn't even really have access to.

 

_But, who am I to judge, right?_

  
"Okay, I get that they're fast and make lots of noise, but when are they going to transform?" Grimlock asked in an impatient voice.

  
"Those are just plain old motorcycles, Grimlock," Russell explained, "One mode only." He then turned back to the tv, where a motorcycle gang was riding along the road.

  
"Whoa, that is tragic," Grimlock replied.

  
"Don't those humans have anything better to do than ride around all day causing trouble?" Asked Strongarm.

  
You smirked, trying not to laugh. You just kept on cleaning your new motorcycle back behind everyone else.

  
"They don't play by other people's rules," Sideswipe defended, "They don't wanna be like everyone else."

  
"Then why do they all wear the same rackets-" Fixit started asking before glitching out again, "packets- jackets?"

  
"They wear the jackets to show they're different," he answered in a 'well duh' kind of voice. But, then he kept going. "In the same way." Fixit, however, just blinked in confusion. And then, he kept going, starting to rush his words and stutter. "But-But, they're not- ugh- drones like you would never understand anyway!" He finished as he hastily stood up. And, with a quick turn, he was off.

  
You went off to join him, having finally finished waxing your baby. You ran up to Sideswipe's ped and jumped on it, sitting yourself on top of it.

  
"Russell," Denny started from inside the trailer, "time to pack it in."

  
With the sound of the TV, and everyone else, fading behind them, the sounds of the night crept back into hearing. That is, until Sideswipe finally noticed you on his ped. "Hey, what're you doing on my foot?"

  
You looked back up to face him. "Oh, hey there. Just following you in-toe." You smiled at him and snapped your fingers and pointed at him. "Ah? Ah? Get it? Because-"

  
He did a faceservo. "Yes. I get it."

  
He started walking again and the two were in silence once more. You looked up at the night sky and The full moon behind them. It really was nice out here alone when you wanted it to be.

  
Sideswipe broke you out of you thoughts when he started thinking out loud.

  
"Why do they wear the same jackets?"

  
A small clanking sounded next to them. You both immediately froze and turned towards their right. And, there stood a silhouette of another 'bot.

  
He had door wings, that wasn't hard to tell, but he was a bit more bulky than Bumblebee was. He had more square features.

  
Sideswipe grabbed for his katana and advanced on the bot. You looked up at him. "Sideswipe, what are you doing?" You asked in a harsh whisper.  
He didn't answer as he kept walking towards him. He took cover from the immense shelving and waited for the 'bot to walk forwards. Then, the 'bot stopped. That's when Sideswipe decided it would be a great idea to jump out in front of him.

  
Jump.

  
Why jump?

  
You went flying into the sky and crashed in some nearby lamps and lampshades.

You yelped. "What the Hell was that-"

  
And then came the blasting wave of soundwaves. Hehe, Soundwaves, hehe- wait. Now's not the time.

  
The new 'bot kicked Sideswipe across the faceplate. He collapsed to the floor and the new bot held Sideswipe's katana to his throat. But, before he could do anything else, floodlights came on to their left side.

  
"Stop!" Bumblebee shouted as he advanced towards the new bot. The others were right behind him.

  
"Is it time for my solo?" Asked the new bot. His mostly white with red and blue highlights. He also had... Cat ears? With a unicorn horn? And... Sunglasses?

  
Holy Hell, this guy had already achieved bae status.

  
The floodlights went off and Bee had a grin on his face. "Jazz?"

  
"Bee!" The sunglasses slipped off behind his helm to reveal sparkling blue optics. "What are you doing in this dump?"

  
Denny went to cover Russell's ears. "Whoa! Watch the language." He glared at Jazz. Russell, however, looked just absolutely done with life.

  
"Hah! It's a scrapyard, Jazz. The nicest one on this planet." He started walking towards Jazz.

  
Jazz stopped Bee from getting closer. "Careful, don't get too close." He pointed a thumb in Sideswipe's direction and looked at him. "This one thinks he's dangerous."

  
Bee chuckled. "His name's Sideswipe, and he's with me."

  
Jazz held out his servo to Sideswipe, who took it begrudgingly. "Whatever. You just took me by surprise is all." He took the katana from Jazz. "What do call that takedown anyway?"

  
"Don't know. Didn't really plan it. It just kind of... flowed." He then did a little dance.

  
Oh, he was way past bae status now.

  
"Um, hello? Injured human over here." You raised your hand and waved it around.

  
But, no one was listening.

  
"Hey Bee, you know anything about a prison ship called Alchemor? The big bots on Cybertron sent me to check out a distress call." Then, Jazz and Bee started walking off.

  
"Actually, I know a lot about it," Bee replied. "One day I'm on patrol in Kaon City, the next, I'm stranded on Earth with two teens..."

  
"Oh, hey! Not like I don't need help or anything. It's alright, just keep walking." You tried to get yourself out, but with Grimlock's help this time.

  
"That's Jazz. The Jazz!" Sideswipe started fanboying.

  
"Uh, did I miss something?" You asked.

  
"Don't know," Grimlock responded before walking towards Alchemor. He dropped you next to your trailer and walked off. "Night, (Y/n)."

  
"Night Grim."

  
.-.

  
"... we can't leave the Decepticons to run roughshod over this planet."

  
You jolted up from sleep. "I'm up! Where's the Decepticons!?"

  
They all looked over at you before continuing their conversations. "She's right. We haven't completed our mission, and I can't let Optimus down."

  
"Oh, hey, you mean that mirage you keep seeing?" You asked.

  
Bee nodded. "Exactly."

  
"You're gonna stay a while, right? Maybe you could teach me- uh- us some of your moves?" Sideswipe asked Jazz.

  
_Oh, no he didn't. He was hittin' on my bae._

  
"Love to, but I really should get back to-" all of a sudden, the ground started shaking uncontrollably, along with a rumbling sound, "whoa."

  
The ground began to collapse in on itself, sinking down to an upside down cone shape. Russell and Danny woke with a start and Russell was the first one to speak.

  
"Dad! A sinkhole!"

  
"We get a lot of 'em around here. Natural occurrence," assured Denny.

  
"Not this one," Fixit pointed out as a massive drill came through the middle of the 'sinkhole'.

  
The drill transformed to show a hideous looking Decepticon. He looked like an enlarged Termite walking on two legs. Or, slithering. You couldn't really tell. He roared ominously at them, then looked over at the cache of Energon.

  
You scrambled off your chair and pulled out a (favorite weapon). You took battle stance and glared. That's when Fixit screamed and wheeled behind bumblebee.

  
The Decepticon started advancing towards the Energon cache. Fixit took out his 'phone' and looked up the Decepticon. "It's a Decepticon. A petty crook named Ped. He burrows underground with those claws and-"  
"I got this!" Shouted both you and Sideswipe. You both ran towards the Decepticon with your weapons raised and went for him.

  
"NO, WAIT!" Shouted Bumblebee, stretching out his servo. But, it was already too late.

  
Sideswipe was taken up by Ped's claws and shocking him to death. You, however, had much more luck.  
You landed more than a few blows to the Decepticon before you too were nearly fried to death. You were ejected back to the group in collapsed heaps of metal and flesh.

  
"And his mandibles can deliver a temporary, paralyzing sling- spring-"

  
Sideswipe pulled back his facemask. "Sting," he finished meekly.

  
"Yes. Thank you."

  
Ped decided it would be best if he turned back into a drill. Strongarm and Bumblebee started shooting at him, but it did nothing to hinder his escape. Just when they thought it was gone, another sinkhole formed behind Russell.

  
"Russell!"

  
"Help me!" he shouted as he tumbled into the sinkhole.

  
Bumblebee grasped for him, and Jazz grabbed for Bee, who grabbed for a pole, which the others helped take hold of. They were successful and pulled Russell out of the hole. He was put back next to Denny, who hugged him almost immediately.

  
"Just like old times, huh Jazz?" Asked Bee.

  
"It was a distraction!" Shouted Strongarm. She pointed over to the Energon cache, which was now in shambles.

  
Everyone approached the cache. "That's what Ped came for! Our Energon cubes."

  
"He didn't get all of them," Russell reasoned.

  
"Well we hardly have an unlimited supply. Every drop is precious."

  
"Grimlock, Denny, and Russell, stay here and guard the rest of the Energon in case that 'con comes back." He turned around and started retreating. "You three," he gestured to (Y/n), Strongarm, and Sideswipe, "come with me."

  
You launched up off the ground and followed right behind. You, including Jazz, approached one of the sinkholes and looked down into it.

  
"Heh, aren't you forgetting someone?" Jazz asked.

  
"Well, I didn't wanna just presume."

  
"Heh, you haven't changed."

  
"Alright then. Autobots, let's bug out!" He threw his fist in the air. He looked around when the awkward silence dragged on. "'Cause, y'know, we're kinda chasing a bug."

  
You facepalmed. "I don't think that one worked either."

  
"That's your rallying cry?" Jazz asked.

  
"I'm working on it!" Bee defended as he turned back to the sinkhole. He jumped in and everyone else followed.

  
You, however, used a different method.

  
You launched into the air with your motorcycle revving. "WAAAAAHOOOOOO!!!" You zoomed down into the depths of the sinkhole, leading to a fork in the road where everyone else resided.

  
:: Bumblebee, I'm getting a faint signal. :: Fixit commed.

  
"Where exactly?" Bumblebee asked.

  
"Nice ride," Jazz complimented.

  
"Oh, you mean Baby?" You asked, gesturing to the Black Kawasaki Ninja. "Yeah. She's my favorite."

  
"Can she transform?" He asked.

  
"Nah, just a regular motorcycle. Proud of it, too." She smiled back at him.

  
:: Uncertain. Ped must have realized we're tracking him and he's taking evasive maneuvers. ::

  
"We'll have a better chance of finding him if we split up into two groups."

  
"I'll go with Jazz," Sideswipe volunteered.

  
"I'm not sure that's-"

  
"Hey, I don't mind. Kid has Spark."

  
"In that case, I would like to join you," you volunteered as well.

  
He sighed. "Alright. But Sideswipe, be on your best behavior." He looked over at Sideswipe as Jazz started walking off. You was right behind on your motorcycle.  
"You say that like I have issues with authority or something."

  
Jazz and Sideswipe transformed and started riding off down the tunnel with you next to them.

  
"They're holding me back, those other bots, with all their rules and regulations," Sideswipe explained.

  
"Not this again," you grumbled as you kept going.

  
"They don't understand that sometimes you just have to put the pedal down and go." He drifted and turned around to face you and Jazz. "You guys know what I'm talking about, right?"

  
You stayed silent and just slowed down.

  
"Oh. Do you want me to slow down?" Sideswipe asked. He drifted back to facing forwards and came up next to Jazz.

  
"It might be smart to pace yourself," Jazz reasoned. "Never know when you're gonna need a little extra oomph."

  
"Yes. Thank you. That's what I've been trying to say this whole time." You threw your hands up in the air before putting them back on the handles of the bike.

  
"Dude, oomph is no problem for me," Sideswipe replied. He then took off down the tunnel again.

  
"Wow. Well then, how are you?" You asked Jazz.

  
"Pretty good, considering the circumstances." He then sped up to keep up with Sideswipe. You did the same.

  
"I guess same here. Though I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

  
"Hey, never told me your name."

  
"Oh. Hey, I'm (Y/n). Most call me (Nickname), though."

  
"Nice name. Name's Jazz. But, you probably already know that."

  
You laughed. "Yeah, pretty sure I did."

  
The two talked for a while longer. It wasn't long before the two started low-key flirting with each other. And then, hardcore flirting. And this went on for quite a while. That is, until the tunnel grew into a cavern. There was Energon scattered everywhere, some in piles, some in stacks, and others just by themselves. That's when Jazz commed Bee about it. The three of them moved to put the Energon in one pile.

  
"Bee, it's Jazz. Sideswipe, (Y/n) and I found a huge stash of Energon cubes. Must be Ped's hideout."

  
Seconds later, Bumblebee answered. :: Jazz, Ped's coming for you. Be careful. We need to finish securing our tunnel's roof, then we'll be there to help. ::

  
"We hear you Bee."

  
"Yup, loud an-" you were cut off with the sound of a truck engine approaching. "Shoot. Talk to ya later."

  
"This is where all that oomph I saved comes in handy." Sideswipe punched his other servo.

  
"Sideswipe, I don't think you should-"

  
"Don't worry, I'll just let it flow." He did a flowing motion with his frame, then walked towards Ped.

  
"Ugh, sometimes he's too arrogant for his own good," you mumbled as you got on your bike and rode to the top of the Energon cube stack. They both watched Sideswipe 'fight' Ped with all his might, but it clearly wasn't working. He just got shocked again.

  
"Move away from my Energon, or I'll crush him like a tin can." He looked at you and Jazz with his claws outstretched.

  
You both looked at each other before shrugging and leaning against the Energon. "Do what'chu want. I hardly know the punk."

  
"And, who says it's your Energon?" You asked smugly.

  
Sideswipe looked at them with an expression of horror as Ped walked forwards. "I do. Ever since the Alchemor crashed, I've been finding its scattered Energon cubes." He loomed over the two with a smile.

  
"But, no one bot needs this much." He patted the pile.

  
He got up in their faces. "You're right. I'm gonna be the bot other 'cons come to when they need the Energon. And they'll have to do whatever I say to get it. Back on Cybertron, they laughed at me, called me a lousy botworm. But here, it's gonna be different."

_  
He acted so much like Starscream, it was crazy. At least, that's what I think. From what Nikk told me about him, anyway._

  
"I'm gonna be the biggest thing on this planet." He pulled away and gestured to himself. The cavern echoed back his voice five or six times.

  
"Hm," started Jazz nonchalantly, "sounds like a solid plan. But, you're gonna want a second in command, in case any 'cons get out of line."

  
"And a human to help with the orders," you put in. "Or, to rat out any bots conspiring against you."

  
"And you two wanna be that muscle?" He paused, then leaned forwards. "I'm listening."

  
You put on your noise canceling headphones and Jazz slipped on his visor. Before Ped could react, he was blasted with soundwaves. Hehe, Soundwaves, hehe.

  
Ped was launched backwards with a shout. But, the unfortunate events? The cavern started collapsing from the soundwaves.

  
And, they were going to land right on top of Sideswipe.

  
You started up your motorcycle and pushed a button on one of the handles. The motorcycle transformed into a small jet of sorts. You shot some missiles at the oncoming onslaught of rocks from above, but most of them got by you. Jazz grabbed for you and transformed into a car. When you were safely rested inside, Jazz landed on top of Sideswipe, you held protectively under Jazz's armor.

  
"See what being selfless gets you?" the muffled voice of Ped asked from outside the rock pile.

  
Suddenly, in the darkness, Jazz lifted up the rubble with all he had. The black was suddenly filled with the light of the cavern. But, when they looked, he was gone.

  
"For a minute there, I actually thought you guys were gonna make a deal with him. I wouldn't have blamed you, the way I messed up."

  
"Can I say something?" Jazz asked.

  
Sideswipe looked back up. "Sorry, I know I've been talking too much, but it's only because..." he cut himself off when he saw the expression Jazz was wearing. He faced the floor again. "Sorry." He glanced back up at Jazz.

  
He tsked, "You're tryin' too hard." He held out a servo to Sideswipe, who in turn took it. "If Bee put you on his team, that's good enough for me. Just do what you do." Sideswipe only smiled back.

  
That is, until he found out you were gone. He then started freaking out. "(Y/N)! Where's (Y/n)!? Oh, Bee's gonna kill me when-"

  
Jazz started laughing. "They're right here. Cool your circuits." He transformed his chassis and you emerged from it.

  
"Hoi. I'm Tem. Tem the Temmie!"

  
He blinked a few times. "Uh, what?"

  
You gasped. "BABY!!!" You jumped down from Jazz's chassis and rolled down the boulders. You ran into the middle of the stones to find your bike was just fine. All except for dents in the side and a hairline crack going across the glass. "Baby, no! Now I have to get you fixed up again. Oh well, back to the buffer for you, when we get home at least." You got back on. "So, when're we leaving?"

  
Jazz shrugged while Sideswipe just stared at you with a 'Why? Just- Why?" kind of face.

  
"What?" You asked as the two transformed.

  
With that, they all drove off.

  
.-.

  
You were drifting off to sleep on some of the 'cubes' of 'Energon'. You yawned sleepily and stretched. You settled yourself again. The others, however, were all watching intensly. Suddenly, the ground started shaking again. But then, it stopped. Everything went quiet again. Then, the ground under the Autobots started to collapse. They all cried out as they fell into the new sinkhole. Then, Ped made his grand debut to the humans. He roared loudly, jolting you from sleep.

  
"I'm up!" You blinked sleep from your eyes. "I really need to stop having so many late nights," you mumbled.

  
"There's your Energon!"

  
"Just take it and go!"

  
Ped did as told and went for the Energon. Meanwhile, you gave a boost for Denny to get into the crane they had. You collapsed when he got into the driver seat. But then, Ped stopped. "No! Decepticons would think I'm weak if I didn't take care of you first!" He turned, but hesitated when he saw Denny had disappeared. "Where's the other one?"

  
"The other one?" asked Russell.

  
"The bigger one! Where is he!?"

  
"Right here!" Denny shouted before smacking into him with a crane.

  
Ped was launched back with a shout. He hit one of the gigantic shelves with a smack and a couple crashes. That's when four more crashes of metal sounded from inside the sinkhole and Sideswipe was revealed with two or three flips. He landed and faced Ped, along with the crane. He ran at the crane and flipped over it.

  
"Pull the others up! I'll keep Ped busy."

  
You ran for the crane, but accidentally fell on Fixit's face instead. "OW!" He shouted.

  
"Oops, sorry, Fixit." You smiled sheepishly.

  
"What did I do to deserve this?"

  
But then, you started to slip off his helm. "Oh sh-"

  
"LANGUAGE!" Shouted Denny.

  
"Shoot!" With that, you fell off and landed on Jazz's shoulder. "OW! Your shoulder HURTS!"

  
"Heh, sorry, (Y/n)."

  
"Nah, it's fine. Just hurts. A lot."

  
Suddenly, you all lurched upwards. "Hang on. Pull us up Denny!" Shouted Bumblebee. Seconds later, they were all slowly being pulled up by the crane. You fell on top of Jazz's helm.

  
"Sorry Jazz."

  
"'S okay, (nickname). Just as long as you don't-"

  
"There's too much weight!"

  
"Grim, let go!"

  
He did as told and landed with a clang. Strongarm fell as well, into Grim's arms. "Gotcha!"

  
"Strongarm!"

  
"We'll be fine! Go!" She shouted back.  
Then, you were all pulled back up and swung to the battlefield. All except for you, though. You were flung off past them.

  
You yelped as Jazz caught you before you could hit the lamps again. "Gotcha."

  
You sighed. "Thanks."

  
"No problem."

  
You, Bumblebee, and Jazz all ran at Ped and Sideswipe with your weapons raised. Jazz, however, was jumped by Ped and shocked with that purple electric shock he had. His helm lulled to the side.

  
"JAZZ!" You growled and started to run forward before Sideswipe got hold of your shirt. "I'll KILL YOU, YOU BOTWORM!" You yelled as you struggled and flailed yourself in midair.

  
"Bee, when I get Ped into the stasis chamber, lock it up right away, no matter what."

  
"'No matter what'!? What does that mean!?"

  
Sideswipe pulled you with him and shouted at Ped from the Energon stack. "Hey, Botworm!"

  
"My name is Ped!" He shouted back, an unconscious Jazz still in his clawed servos.

  
"Guess I got that confused, because you know what a worm is on this planet?" He walked towards the Energon stack and then go up it. "It's a slimy little stick that spends its life hiding underground. Until, it's stuck on a hook and used for fish bait. Botworm."

  
He started advancing. "I said my name is Ped! And, you better get that straight! In a few weeks, I'll be running this world!"

  
Sideswipe put you down and took hold of a cube. "For a while maybe, Botworm." He turned around and started twirling the Energon in his servos. "Until you run out of Energon. Then you'll be what you've always been to the other Decepticons: the lowest of the low! A lousy, stinkin' scavenger! A BOTWORM!"

  
Ped roared in rage and threw Jazz behind him. You ran down the stack of cubes and bolted for the now ragdoll version of your bae. Behind you, Sideswipe and Ped clashed together and fell into the stasis chamber.

  
You reached Jazz with a huff. "Jazz! Are you- you- are you alright?" You asked, panting hard.

  
"I'm fine. It's Sideswipe I'm worried about." He held a servo out to you, which you jumped into and he started walking back to the cube stack.

  
"Do it!" shouted Sideswipe from inside the chamber.

  
Bee was about to close the chamber when Jazz took hold of his servo. "Mind if I join 'em?" He asked.

  
"And me too?" You asked as well.

  
They both jumped inside and started fighting Ped with Sideswipe. Finally, when it was over, you climbed back on Jazz's shoulder and the three of them climbed back out.

  
"I'll destroy you!" Shouted Ped.

  
But then, he was slammed on the helm with the crane. Bee slammed the button to close it and the top hissed back on. You, Jazz, and Sideswipe all did a brofist to celebrate their victory. The three of them went over to the Alchemor and talked until sunrise. That was when Denny and Russell pulled out Strongarm, but didn't get to Grimlock, since the cable had snapped. You were still rested on Jazz's shoulder, falling asleep again.

  
"My ship's just a couple of clicks away. When I get back to Cybertron, I'll clean up your mess with the council. Promise."

  
"Then you'll come back?" asked Sideswipe.

  
"Wouldn't mind another road trip. I could learn a lot from you."

  
Sideswipe stared at Jazz with wide optics. "I think that's my line." He grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, and stuff."

  
"Look, you had it in you from the jump, Sideswipe. You just need to stop caring so much what others think of you." He turned to Ped. "That's something he never learned." That's when he started walking off.

  
With you still all cozy in his chassis, sleeping the day away.

  
.-.

  
You stretched and blinked the sleep from your eyes. The sound of someone humming made you want to go back to sleep, but you forced yourself to stay awake. It was completely dark, but you couldn't really do anything to make it any lighter.

  
But, you were okay with that.

  
_At least, I think so... Where am I?_

_  
Oh. Oh. Ooooooooh._

_  
..._

_  
Eh. It's not like he's going anywhere._

  
The hissing of doors opening sounded and Jazz started moving. He sighed. "It's good to be back."

  
_Wait... back?_

_  
What did he mean by 'back'?_

  
"Hey, good to see ya, Jazz," came a female voice.

  
"You too."

  
"So, how'd the recon go?"

  
"Good, I guess. Found this-" he cut himself off.

  
"You found what?"

  
He didn't answer.

  
She gasped. "You mean you found 'the one'? Oh, that's so exciting, Jazz!"

  
"I never said that," he defended.

  
"Oh, come on. The sound in your voice reveals everything. Just admit, you love 'em."

  
He didn't answer. He just kept walking.

  
"Dude, admit it. You love 'em."

  
"Nope."

  
"C'mon. At least tell me their name!" She begged.

  
He hesitated before answering. "(Y/n)." She gasped before he rushed, "But, you can't tell anyone."

  
"Psh, like I would tell anyone. Besides, who would I tell?" It went silent for a moment. "Okay, so I might have some people I could tell, but why would I tell them?"

  
He sighed. "Fine. Just don't tell anyone."  
"Again, like I would."

  
You were internally screaming now.

  
_Holy mother of God. Bae has a crush on me. How- How does that even work!?_

  
"Holy shit, you like me!?"

  
_That was probably a bad idea._

  
Jazz shouted in surprise.

  
_Yup._

_  
Bad idea._

  
"(Y/n), what on Cybertron are you doing on- Cybertron?" He transformed his chassis and let in the sunlight. You poked out your head.

  
"Um, well, uh-"

  
"This is them!?" Shouted a blue bot with golden optics, shoving her faceplates in yours. "(S/He)'s so cute!"

  
"Uh-"

  
"Sky!"

  
She jumped back. "Oh, right, sorry. So, what're you two gonna do?"

  
Jazz held out his servo for you to climb into. You did as suggested and sat in his servo. He brought his servo up to his faceplates and looked at you. But, it wasn't a glare like you expected. It was a smile.

  
"Don't know. What do you think?"

  
Your eyes sparkled. "All of the above!"

  
He laughed and they both walked off into the distance.

  
Earth can wait for a little while.


	8. Starchasers (Ratchet Prime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet decides it would be okay to test some of his experiment on himself. It... doesn't turn out too well. Where does that lead you? Nothing's really certain.

Anon: Can you do a tfp ratchet x reader? Maybe when he was on sythetic energon?

 

\---

 

You were sitting on the couch next to Raf, staring intently at the TV as you listened to the show. There were two nurses which went through their day, a show about how it was truly like in the ER. One of your favorite shows. Raf probably went to go see what Ratchet was doing behind you, to which you listened in on as you kept watching.

“Is that Synthetic Energon?” Raf asked.

“Well, yes. In fact, I’m preparing to test the sample.”

With this, you were interested, pausing the TV and turning around to watch the two. Ratchet seemed to notice, chuckling as he grinned back up at you.

“I see you took some interest.”

You shrugged, staring down at the glowing green vial in his servos.

He turned back to Raf. “And I see you’ve come equipped with protective goggles.”

Raf lit up, fixing his glasses. “Can I watch?”

“Of course.” He turned back to you. “And would you like to watch as well?”

You gasped, running down the stairs to watch as well. Ratchet hummed, then inserted the Synthetic Energon into a machine of some kind as he muttered to himself, all three of you watching as the machine turned from a light blue to a shade of green, slowly moving along.

“It works!” Raf started shouting for Bumblebee, only for Ratchet to rush to cut him off again.

“Eyip yip yip! This iteration of the formula requires further  _ trial _ before we can even  _ think _ of using it for fuel, ammunition,  _ or _ first aid. Which is rather unfortunate, since our own Energon reserves… are at an all time low.” He sounded so… defeated. Like there was almost no hope left.

You bit your lip as you listened to the rest of Ratchet’s speech, subconsciously reaching for his digit.

“Our severely outnumbered warriors have been rapidly burning through our stockpile as of late as the Decepticon army continues to run us ragged, and grind us down. Natural Energon is in such short supply on your planet, and Megatron seems to have his oily claws,” he clenched his servos into fists, almost speaking through gritted teeth, “buried deep in all the earth’s deposits.” He let his servos relax again, looking up. “But, if we can successfully produce a synthetic form, we can manufacture all the energy we’ll ever need.”

You finally took hold of one of Ratchet’s digits, giving him a small smile. One which was not ever really seen. Not by many, anyway.

He gave a small smile back, only for it to be wiped off when the sound of the alarm went off. You all turned to the holographic monitor, the blinking refusing to cease. Arcee and the others all made their way to the blinking screen, staring at it to see just what was happening.

“More Energon on the move,” Arcee so  _ graciously _ provided.

Bulkhead groaned. “ _ Again _ ?”

Optimus was the one to speak next. “Their recent activity suggests a familiar pattern.” He pointed to a section of the monitor. “The Decepticons are desperately scouting for new deposits to mine.” He turned around, facing the Ground Bridge. “Autobots-”

Ratchet stepped in and cut him off. “Optimus. If one of you comes back wounded this time…” he glanced to the side, “well… our Energon reserves are nearly depleted.”

Optimus was silent a moment, expression blank as he nodded. “Understood. Activate the Ground Bridge.”

You bit your lip, jumping to the Ground Bridge control panel and pulling it, making the Ground Bridge power up with a swirl of greens, whites, and blues.

“Autobots, roll out.” With that, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus all transformed and drove through the Bridge, making it shut off a moment later.

You heard Ratchet give a sigh in defeat and turned to see him hunched over his work like he loathed it.

“Sometimes I wish I could do more,” he muttered, staring down at the machine.

You made your way back to him, sitting on his desk and smiling up at him. “You do more than enough, Ratchet. A medic is just as important as the soldier you tend to.”

He stared down at the Synthetic Energon, debating something before taking it into his servos and placing it into a syringe. You were about to ask what he was doing, then cut yourself off when he stabbed the syringe into his arm. You shot to your feet, reaching for him and shouting his name as he collapsed to the floor, seemingly out cold.

“Ratchet!”

You scrambled down to the floor, calling for Raf as you tried to climb on top of him, slapping his chassis and face-plates as you tried to wake him up. Raf wasn’t far behind, calling for him as well.

“Ratchet? Ratchet! Wake up! Ratchet!”

Was he dead? Did he kill himself? Was the introduction of a new source of fuel messing up his homeostasis? Was he going to fall into an induced coma? Ratchet, how could you be so  _ stupid _ !? It could have ki-

The low rumbling of Ratchet’s groan shocked you from your inner ramblings, shaking his helm. “How is it that such small beings can be so  _ loud _ ?”

You gasped and hugged his face, grinning.

“Are you hurt?” Raf asked, sounding just as worried as you were. “You fell.”

The two of you slipped off of him as he slowly stood. “I’m fine.” He blinked, his eyes a bright, almost neon green. “I’m…  _ more _ than fine.” He started rolling his shoulders, twisting his frame and looking at himself before opening his diagnostic panel, lighting up almost drastically so. “Energy efficiency is up thirty percent? Motor functions optimal!?” He gave a breathy chuckle, then turned down to the both of you as his demeanor lessened in excitement again. “Any word from the others?”

Raf shook his head, as did you. Almost as though the others could hear the three of you, a comm came in from Optimus, the sound of gunshots and planes zipping by split through the comm.

:: Ratchet, lock on to Arcee’s coordinates and prepare for an emergency Ground Bridge! ::

Ratchet sprinted over to the console and started rapidly typing on the keyboard. “I’m locked on.” He looked up at the monitor. “Arcee, decelerate and prepare to return to base.”

:: Save it, Ratchet! I’m too close! ::

“Don’t be a fool!” He shouted back.

She didn’t respond, the sound of missiles exploding and whizzing past screeching through the comm. Then, without warning, the sound of an explosion shot through the speakers, almost as though it were on top of her, followed by static and replaced by the chorus of alarms.

“She’s hurt!”

You threw down the lever of the Ground Bridge, turning to Ratchet as he started making his way to it. “Man the Ground Bridge!” He shouted back to the both of you, transforming and driving through the mass of bright light without another word.

You turned back to the monitor, standing close and placing your hand on it as you stared at it. There was a tense silence between both you and Raf, each of you waiting and waiting for a response, a sign,  _ anything _ .

You waited, and you waited, and you  _ waited _ .

Something’s gone wrong. Something’s happened. What was wrong? Why wasn’t Ratchet saying anything?

“Raf, what do we do? We can’t just sit here and wait! Arcee and the others might die out there, we can’t just sit by and let that happen!”

“Everything will be fine. You’ll see. They’ll all come back…” he gulped. “I think.”

The two of you began pacing, trying to find any way to occupy yourselves as you waited for the call, which seemed to never come.

“That’s it, I’m going in.” You pulled the lever down, sprinting for the now-open Ground Bridge as you jumped onto your motorcycle.

“Wait! Don’t do this! Optimus will-”

“Then don’t tell Optimus!” You shouted back, driving through the swirls and screeching to a stop in the middle of a battlefield.

Ratchet was there, swinging his swords about against the horde of vehicons, a bleeding Arcee collapsed on the ground in the middle of it. You stood frozen as you watched the blue glow of Energon spill from the split throat of a vehicon after Ratchet’s sword sliced across it, making the bot collapse to the ground without another move. He sent another one flying stabbing two more through their helms and throwing them to the ground with nothing but black in their visors. The dead frames of at least twenty vehicons lay sprawled across all parts of the ravine floor, blue staining every grain of sand it touched and illuminating the darkness of the night surrounding you. Everything was coated in the offending blue, nothing being left untouched, even Ratchet’s own frame. He then threw one last punch behind him, knocking a Vehicon - possibly with already enough CPU damage seeing as the front of its helm was already caving in - and struck a pose as the other Autobots came in on the scene.

“Hooah.”

You swallowed thickly, slowly stepping over so you were behind Optimus and the others when Ratchet called for a Bridge. One came only a few moments later, swirling in front of the others as they walked through, you rolling in with it.

What…

What just happened?

You tried to make it as though you came from the opposite side of the room, parking your motorcycle and looking up at the others.

What you didn’t realize, however, was that you had Energon staining the front of your shirt.

“What happened?” Raf asked fixing his glasses and grinning in… somewhat relief.

“I only saw the gory aftermath,” Bulkhead started, “but I hear doc was one hell of a one-bot wrecking machine.”

Ratchet picked Raf up, giving him a light toss into the air with a laugh. “Hey, little fella!” He greeted as Raf yelped, then Ratchet put him back down.

“Alright, what’s your secret?” Arcee looked up at Ratchet, who turned back to the other Autobots.

“No secret. Just a little something I like to call,” he took hold of a green glowing vial from his desk, tossing it to them, “Synthen.”

Arcee was the one to catch it, looking down at the vial with all the others. “From the data Bulkhead transcribed? I thought the formula was-”

“Incomplete?” He chuckled. “Not anymore.”

Bulkhead looked down at the vial that was passed to him from Bumblebee, who made a flurry of beeps and clicks. “So, Ratchet makes a better tough guy than I do a smart guy?” He then handed it to Optimus, who had a concerned gaze in his optics.

“Ratchet, I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject.”

“Optimus. You didn’t  _ see _ Ratchet out there. He was in  _ overdrive _ . We should all try this stuff!”

“Or, give Ratchet more so we can take a vacation,” Bulkhead added.

Optimus looked back down at the Synthen. “I agree that the initial results seem promising,” he walked up to Ratchet, handing him the vial, “but I recommend that further testing be confined to machines, not Autobots. Outnumbered though we may be, old friend, we need a warrior in the laboratory right now more than we need another in the field.”

“Of course, Optimus.”

Optimus gave the vial to him, then turned and walked down the hallway towards his quarters, leaving you and the others alone.

That’s when the others finally noticed you.

“What happened? Did something go wrong with the Ground Bridge?” Arcee kneeled down to you, Bumblebee doing the same.

You blinked. “What?”

“Did something happen?”

You looked down, finding the Energon which had been left there still splattered. “O-Oh. Yeah, uh, I’m fine. Nothing happened.”

Ratchet didn’t even seem to be listening as he talked with Bulkhead, walking to another part of the base.

Okay, that kinda stung. Even if you  _ weren’t _ hurt, you would think he could at least hear Arcee and Bumblebee fussing over you.

…

This went on for weeks.

Ratchet would talk to you less and less, going on missions and flaunting his new abilities while you were confined to sitting at his desk and being his “little helper.” What were you even supposed to do? He wouldn’t ever  _ give _ you anything to do, he would just have you  _ sit _ there. It was aggravating! And the other’s seemed  _ fine _ with it!

You sighed, running a hand down your face and rolling out your shoulders. Everything was fine. Just fine! You were just fine! Yeah!

Ratchet shot you another wink as he whipped up more Synthen. You turned away, refusing to show him the dust of red that threatened to grow across your face. No. You were not going to give in to this.

Where did the old Ratchet go?

That’s when the alarm went off again, and Arcee was the first one to respond to it.

“Looks like the ‘cons hit another vein.”

Optimus nodded. “Autobots, roll out-”

“Hey hey,” Bulkhead held up his servos, “shouldn’t we wait for our secret weapon?”

Optimus shook his helm. “This mission is unlikely to require medical expertise.”

“But, you never know if it may require additional firepower,” Ratchet interjected, leaning against the threshold next to you. Everyone turned to him, watching as he started walking towards them. “Bumblebee can handle Ground Bridge duty.” He waved off Bumblebee, who started beeping and clicking at Optimus as he turned to look at him.

“Ratchet-” you started, jumping off of your designated perch and walking over to him.

“Oh, no need for any of that, sweetspark.” He waved you off, making you clench your hands into fists as you stared up at him.

“Ratchet-”

“Time to put some hurt on those Decepticons.”

He wasn’t listening. He wasn’t listening! Wow! Great! Wonderful!

You sighed, shaking your head. “Whatever, Ratchet. I’ll see you later, then.”

You turned towards the TV, walking up to it and sitting yourself on the couch there. Unbeknownst to you, the Autobots were all glancing between you and Ratchet, as though wondering what was going on. Even Ratchet seemed a bit shocked by your demeanor, then just shrugged it off and walked through the now-active Ground Bridge

As soon as everyone was gone, Bumblebee came up to you, beeping and clicking before stopping, then just typing something down on the display. You looked down at your phone as it buzzed, sighing.

_ “What happened between you and Ratchet, anyway?” _

You shook your head. “It doesn’t matter. Nothing really happened.”

_ “That’s a lie and you know it.” _

“Bee, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

The two of you sat in an awkward silence as you waited for a call.

_ “What is taking them so long?” _

You clutched at your phone, sighing. “They’ll be fine. Just fine. I… think.” You bit your lip. “Is there a way we can comm one of them?”

_ “Ratchet?” _

You gave a small nod.

He pulled up the comm and patched in Ratchet, the sound of screams ringing through.

Your blood went cold.

“Ratchet!”

You sprinted to the console, clutching at the railings.

:: That’s all I know! Really! ::

Wait, that wasn’t Ratchet. What in hell-

:: Now, was that so difficult? ::

You swallowed, clutching at the Autobot pendant around your neck. Was he…?

:: Ratchet. What. Are you doing? ::

:: Getting results. ::

You flinched. Just what happened?

:: And breaking protocol. That was a Decepticon miner. Servant class, not warrior class. ::

:: Oh, and let me  _ guess _ , I’m just a  _ medic _ . ::

You dug your nails into the metal of the railings, your knuckles white from a white-hot fury. Just what the hell was he  _ doing _ !?

:: Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted. It is what separates us from the Decepticons. ::

He scoffed. :: Is this  _ really _ the time for another lecture, Optimus? You didn’t just happen to discover Megatron’s current location, did you? Well, I did! And, do  _ you _ happen to know  _ where  _ there’s a stockpile of  _ raw Energon _ , ripe for the taking? I do! ::

:: Come on Ratchet, :: Bulkhead started, :: calm it down. ::

::  _ Calm _ , :: Ratchet snapped, making you flinch again, :: is the last thing we need!  _ Calm  _ is what lost us Cybertron! The ‘cons have a warship. An Army! ::

You turned to Bumblebee, gaze almost pleading, begging him to tell you that this wasn’t actually Ratchet. That this was all some sick joke.

Would you ever get Ratchet back?

:: All this Energon scouting. You think Megatron isn’t gearing up for something big? We’re squandering for our resources, chasing after his crumbs, when we really need to be hitting him hard, and hitting him now. Precisely. Where it hurts. ::

You turned away, walking back to the couch and staring blankly at the TV screen.

_ Would  _ you ever get Ratchet back?

:: A direct assault on the Decepticons would only provoke retaliation and lead to incalculable losses. I will not endanger innocent human lives, :: Optimus countered.

:: Yet, you seem to have no problem endangering ours! Just ask Cliffjumper! Oh! I forgot! He couldn’t  _ be  _ here today! ::

Bumblebee made a low whirring sound, clutching at the sides of the keyboard as you stayed silent.

:: You know what your problem is, Optimus? For such a big, strong bot? You’re  _ soft _ . You didn’t pound Megatron into scrap when you had the chance. Many chances, in fact! ::

Optimus gave a slow, silent sigh. :: I’m afraid the Synthetic Energon has impaired your judgement, old friend. I’m confining you to the base until further notice. Bumblebee, Bridge us back. ::

Bumblebee pulled the lever, both of you completely numb.

No, there probably wasn’t any chance.

Ratchet scoffed. :: Fine. ::

The both of you turned to the swirling mass of light, waiting.

You watched as the Bridge stayed unchanged, nothing coming through.

Ratchet let forth a warcry from over the comm, the sound of scraping metal screeching through and the chorus of transforming, an engine revving just before the comm was cut off.

Silence.

Bumblebee shut the Bridge off, turning to you and giving a confused chirp.

You shook your head. “I don’t know.” You looked down at the pendant clutched in your hands. “I don’t know.”

The others called for a Ground Bridge a few moments later, all of them driving through and walking their way over to the monitor.

“I can’t get a fix on Ratchet’s coordinates.”

“That bogus Energon signal must be scrambling his signal.”

Optimus shook his helm. “Keep trying. We’ve got to find Ratchet before he finds Megatron.”

You and Bumblebee looked at each other, then the monitor.

No…

He went to go face Megatron.

Alone.

You stared at the monitor, everyone else doing the same as you all fell into a tense silence.

Ratchet.

Ratchet, please don’t be so  _ stupid _ .

You’ve already done enough.

“Bing.”

“Optimus, Ratchet’s signal. It’s back online.”

“Bumblebee.”

Bumblebee gave a few beeps in answer, activating the Ground Bridge as the others drove through the light, leaving both you and Bumblebee in a tense silence, watching as Ratchet’s signal became weaker… and weaker… and weaker…

Ratchet, you  _ idiot _ !

You slammed your fist into the railing, your hand protesting as you picked up your fist to do it again.

You  _ idiot _ !

Slam!

Idiot!

Slam.

Idiot…

You let your head rest against the railings, giving a shaky sigh.

…

Beep. Beep. Beep.

You were sitting on a medical table next to Ratchet’s unconscious body, staring at the spark monitor with a blank expression.

Idiot.

You damn idiot.

Optimus was next to you, working on something else.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

You watched as the blue liquid inched through the tube, leading to the gaping wound in Rachet’s chassis.

You are such an  _ idiot _ .

Ratchet groaned, moving to get up, only for Optimus to coax him back down. “Easy, old friend. You lost a lot of Energon. Good, and bad.”

Ratchet flinched. “I… I didn’t intend to hurt anyone. I just wanted so  _ badly _ to-”

“Help us. We know. But, you nearly caused the loss of something irreplaceable. Our medic, and a most trusted friend.” He stood to the side, leading Ratchet to look back at the stack of Energon cubes in front of him. “You did lead us to a much needed Energon supply. And for that, we should all be thankful.” He then turned back to Ratchet.

Ratchet glanced down at the floor. “The… Synthetic Energon formula clearly needs refining before it can be tested again. On machines, not Autobots.”

Optimus nodded, smiling. “Let us take comfort in the fact that you were able to dispose of the quantity that remained.”

Ratchet nodded back, his helm falling back with a sigh as he closed his optics.

Optimus then left the room, to which you then started talking.

“You idiot.”

He turned to you, optics now glowing that same bright blue.

“You. Idiot!” You stomped over to him, slapping his face. “What were you  _ thinking _ !?”

“I-”

You yanked his helm to the side, your lips meeting his for only just a moment. You then pulled away just as quickly as you kissed him, still glaring as he laid completely frozen.

“What the hell were you  _ thinking _ !?”

He was silent a moment. “I wasn’t thinking in the first place. It’s my fault for directly disobeying orders. But-”

You pressed another kiss to his lips. “You nearly died! What the hell were you  _ thinking _ !?”

He glanced away, biting his lip. “I realize. And it’s my fault for endangering everyone here.”

You sighed, resting your forehead against his cheek. “Don’t ever. Do that again.”

He looked down at you. “Did you just-”

“Kiss you? Yes. If you have a problem with that, go tell Optimus.”

He was silent a moment. “No. Not at all.”

“Good.” You paused. “Now kiss me.”

He cleared his throat, turning his head to give you a kiss.

“Good. Now promise you won’t do that ever again.”

“I promise.”

“Good, because I’m going to be taking you out onto a date, and you can’t say anything about it.”

“What-”

“Nope.”

…

It was about two weeks later after Ratchet made his full recovery.

You had gotten the other Autobots’ help and dressed up the base, putting on your fanciest clothes and sitting on one end of the table as Arcee dragged Ratchet out into the commons and sat him on the other end.

You gave him a smile. “Nice to see you again, Ratchet.”

“You only just saw me three hours ago.”

“That’s the point. Now, drink some of that Energon. I want to take you somewhere.”

He blinked and did as told, finishing off his cube before looking back at you.

“Ready?”

He sighed. “Yes.”

You shot up, tugging on his servo and moving to the Ground Bridge, to which you pulled the lever and trotted back to the swirling light. “Now! Let’s go!”

He transformed and opened his passenger door for you, to which you climbed into the passenger seat and laid your head against the window.

“Is there any reason you’re doing this?”

“Just go in.”

He did as told, driving into the swirling light and coming out in the middle of another mountain range, the sky completely clear with a full moon and twinkling stars. You pushed open the door and got out, closing it so to let Ratchet transform.

“I ask again, why are we here?”

You sat down and gestured him to do the same, which he did. “I wanted you to get away from the base a little while.” You laid your head against his arm. “So, why don’t you stargaze with me?”

He was silent a moment, then stood back. You looked up in question, then found Ratchet wasn’t there. You blinked a few times, then looked down, finding a man in place of Ratchet there instead. He was dressed in what looked like a white lab coat, a burnt orange tie and white shirt, and salt-and-pepper hair.

You blinked a few times. “Oh,” being all you could actually say.

He laughed and sat down next to you. “You said you wanted to see the stars, didn’t you?”

You nodded. “As long as you do alongside me.”

The two of you lapsed into a comfortable silence, gazing up at the stars. You laid your head on his shoulder, sighing in content before closing your eyes, drifting off with a smile on your face.

This…

This was nice.


	9. An Overlord of a Loss (Overlord MTMTE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHA-

Anon: Could you do a Overlord x reader from mtmte

 

\---

 

You stared off into the sunset as you tended to the bar. Some new customers had come in, looking like they were humans… though the hair still didn’t seem right. Weird looking hair…

One was a little girl with an eyepatch over one eye, pigtails bouncing as she sprinted for the group of others, specifically the man with an orange suit with round glasses and a… toupee? There was also another man with a red Hawaiian shirt, as well as a man with a camera, and a guy in a navy blue suit. Oh, and apparently a girl with a backwards hat and a red shirt with a blue jeans skirt and belts. Wow, too much description.

…

Maybe you could get something off these guys. Following them couldn’t hurt. Haven’t seen a human in a while, maybe-

“Oh, and I think this place is  **mech-friendly** . They’ve got 20 types of engine oil behind the bar.”

You blinked and looked over at the woman from before, finding her pointing back behind her towards… well, you and the oil behind you.

And then they  _ disappeared _ !

Oh, wait, she said ‘MECH-friendly.’ That probably meant they were-

The door was opened again and a bunch of robots flooded through.

Autobots.

Oh  _ joy _ .

You were the one to start tending to them - lucky  _ you _ \- and one of them, which ended up being a gigantic blue and red one, passed out cold. Okay, that was funny. And, when all the others started freaking out about him being dead? Even better. It was  _ hilarious _ .

Still doesn’t excuse them for stepping on your friend’s house, though.

Maybe you can get some revenge by following them to their ship?

… Oh, that sounds like a great idea.

You watched as the purple one decided to throw a model ship at the small one with a black paint job’s head, making you giggle. You then watched as they all scrambled away, sans a single one, who had a red paint job and was unfortunate enough to be left behind by the others to deal with the blackout drunk.

You watched as the two started talking, humming as you started serving a few others. Your shift was about to end, you could see it now. Oh gods, wow, now you have an alien shot in the head. Wonderful.

Mhm, this is exactly what you wanted today.

As soon as they made their way outside, your shift ended - wow, how  _ convenient _ ! - and you were left to your own devices. You decided to move towards the Autobots, grabbing a space suit from your ship before taking off towards theirs.

You easily caught up to them, hitching a ride at the back of the blackout drunk and hiding there until you were swept on. You carefully snuck out of their sights and into the extremely long and bright hallways, casually strolling around as you made your way around to find some kind of way to ruin their day.

What you didn’t expect, was to fall through a hole in the floor and right on top of another robot.

You screeched as you clung onto the robot for dear life, not wanting to fall to the floor at least twenty or thirty feet below you. You and heights… didn’t go well together.

You slowly started climbing down, ignoring the constant mumblings of the robot as you moved down his frame. He was a mostly blue robot with accents of purple on his shoulders and feet, as well as white which covered most of his arms. What you didn’t expect was for him - you assumed it was a him, since every other damn robot you’d ever met was a guy - to be chained up, and have a purple insignia on his shoulders.

A Decepticon?

As soon as you got to the floor, you slowly stood back, looking him up and down before staring up at the hole in the ceiling, then the gigantic door behind you. Yeah, there was no way you were getting out of here. And, there was no way you were going to be loud enough for the others to hear. You were at the very bottom of the ship for gods’ sakes! Really, all you could do was watch the robot, or start talking to him.

Talking to him seemed like a much better option than going insane right now.

“Hello, who might you be?”

The robot only kept mumbling the same two words, “Kill me,” over and over again.

You sighed, running a hand down your face. “This is pointless. I’m dying at the bottom of a damn ship with a malfunctioning piece of scrap metal.”

“Kill me.”

You sighed, crossing your arms and staring up at him. “Do you ever say anything else?”

“Kill me.”

“Guess not.”

You sighed, tapping your foot on the ground to make a clanging sound as you sat there, bored out of your mind. No doubt, you were all in some random quadrant of deep space, nothing to occupy yourself with. This is  _ not _ how you wanted to die. Not like this. Not stuck at the bottom of a ship with nothing to do but stare at a brain-dead robot.

You stood up, walking over to the door and slamming your fist against it. “Hello!? Anyone there!?”

…

Nothing.

Worth a shot.

There has to be a way out of here.

You turned around, gazing about the room around you. You could try going up the robot again and see if you can climb to the ceiling? Yeah, that could work.

You started climbing up the robot again, the rubber of your suit slipping and sliding every which way against the metal you attempted to climb towards the ceiling. You nearly fell quite a few times, and you had to force yourself to not look below you. Nope, that is  _ not  _ what you need to do right now. Hand first, foot next, then other hand, then other foot. Yeah, you got this. You’re gonna be fine. You got this. It’s gonna be-

You looked down, staring wide-eyed at the ground below you.  _ Way  _ below you. So so so so so so so far below you.

_ EVERYTHING’S NOT GONNA BE OKAY!!! _

You scrambled back down the way you came, pinning yourself to the floor and trying to regulate your breathing.

“Kill me.”

“Oh, yeah, what wonderful input. Just keep saying that, won’t you?”

“Kill me.”

“Great. Thanks.”

You sighed, running a hand down the glass of your suit which surrounded your face.

“What am I gonna do now?”

This question would be the one that haunts you for the entire time you were stuck, watching as the percentages of oxygen in your tanks tick lower and lower and  _ lower _ , staring up at the hole in the ceiling with an odd sort of desperation, resorting to hugging yourself close to the only other company you had.

“You know, I always thought you were a cool guy. You know? You got this cool paint job, and you’re a Decepticon, which makes it even better. Everyone hates the Decepticons, but that’s only because the Autobots say that. You know? I never heard the Decepticon side of the story. I never heard why you started the age-old war. All the Autobots ever say is how  _ bad _ you guys are, and how you guys are always the  _ worst _ . But, no one knows the other side of the story. What  _ is _ the other side?” You threw up your hands, grinning. “I dunno!”

“Kill me.”

“And all you  _ ever _ do is hang around and beg for your life to be taken! Look at me, I can’t do that! So stop asking!”

“Kill me.”

You groaned in frustration, resting your head against the mumbling robot.

You looked to the side, searching for anything to do as you stood up to walk around.

“How am I going to get us out of here. Do you know?”

“Kill me.”

You sighed, walking around and keeping your eyes peeled for anything that might pop out at you to give you some kind of entertainment.

“Hey, what’s your favorite thing to do in your free time?”

“Kill me.”

“Oh, really? That sounds really interesting.” You started crawling across the floor, searching for something -  _ anything _ \- to cure your boredom.

“Kill me.”

“And when do you like to do that?”

“Kill me.”

“That sounds cool.”

“Kill me.”

You grasped a spare piece of scrap metal and held it close like it was your last scrap of food, clanging it against the metal of the floor to try and keep beat with your favorite song, humming along as you made the metal a drumline. You did that over and over, finally getting sick of it after at least twenty or thirty times of doing it over and over again. You let the scrap metal fall out of your hand, sighing as you closed your eyes.

“Kill me.”

You laid your head against the wall, slowing your breathing and relaxing your posture.

“Kill me.”

“Please just let me sleep.”

“Kill me.”

You sighed, trying to get yourself to sleep.

Sleep. Sleep. Just let me sleep.

…

…

…

You jolted awake, gasping as you clutched at your heart and turned towards the wall you were laying against.

“Kill me.”

You snapped your head towards the voice, staring up at the extremely tall robot being held in place.

“Kill me.”

You sighed, shaking your head and crossing your arms.

“Do you ever say anything different?”

“Kill me.”

“Wait, didn’t I ask you that yesterday?”

“Kill me.”

You stared at him in silence, then turned away, staring up at the ceiling.

**_“WARNING: OXYGEN TANKS AT 80 PERCENT.”_ **

You shook your head, running a hand down your face… or, tried to, anyway.

You stared up at the ceiling again, sighing.

There’s nothing to do. Nothing to do. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

Sleep, wake up, eat, tap your finger against the floor, talk to the robot, eat, sleep.

Days? Months? Years?

You laid against the robot, tapping against the metal below you for what felt like the two thousandth time you were in here.

**_“WARNING: OXYGEN TANKS AT 50 PERCENT.”_ **

Clang. Clang. Clang. _Clang. Clang. Clang._ **_Clang. Clang. Clang._** ** _Clang_** ** _._** ** _Clang_** ** _._** ** _Clang_** ** _._**

This wasn’t helping. Nothing was helping.

You were just.  _ So _ .  **_Bored_ ** .

“ _ Stop tapping _ .”

You jolted, looking up at the robot.

“What did you just say?”

“Kill me.”

You stared wide eyed at him, resting your hand against his foot.

“I… swear I just heard something.” You shook your head. “No. No, it’s fine. How about we talk a little bit, yeah?”

“Kill me.”

“So, there was this one time where I was caught between an Autobot, and a house…”

You went on to tell your story, throwing your arms around and almost yelling at points towards the air in front of you, running your hands along the patterns of the metal on the floor.

“And that’s when the Autobot fell  _ on the house _ !”

You stared down at the floor, tracing the patterns you now knew by heart as you stared.

“The floor looks really weird. It looks like your face, too. It’s really weird. You know? It kinda doesn’t make sense. Your face is much better looking, though. Just so you know.”

“Kill me.”

“Hey, at least take the compliment.”

“Kill me.”

“Aaaalrighty then.”

You moved to tap against the floor again, closing your eyes as you started drifting off.

“ _ You look very pleasing. _ ”

You snapped up, turning to the robot and glaring. “Say that again.”

“Kill me.”

You sighed, falling back against the floor again and trying to fall asleep.

“Kill me.”

“You know. Those words don’t even sound like words anymore. You’ve said them  _ that _ many times.” You rested your helmet against your fist, laying against it. “You haven’t told me your name, after all the days I’ve been with you.”

“Kill me.”

You arched a brow. “So, I have another question. Is there anything we can do to when you wake up? I’m sure you’re the life of the party.”

“Kill me.”

“Alright, alright, whatever, whatever.”

You shook your head. Tired… so… tired…

…

…

…

**_“WARNING: OXYGEN TANKS AT 30 PERCENT.”_ **

You sighed, turning to look at your… friend.

“I don’t think I’m gonna make it. You know, you’re really cool. Very nice. You’ve been there for my entire death. And, I hope to be there for yours… if, you know, it happens soon.”

“ _ You think so? _ ”

“I really do. You’ve been there for me in what… feels like my last few days. So, I thank you for that. I’m sure you’ve killed many. Probably done more than a bit of damage on quite a few Autobots. You look like you could kill one just by slamming your foot on them while they’re driving around. One that I would gladly give my life to.”

You went silent, tapping along the metal below you.

“ _ You really think so _ ?”

“I know so.”

You went silent again.

“I lo-”

That’s when someone slammed open the door. Someone with an orange paint job with white paint.

“Who the hell are you?”

Apparently the robot didn’t hear you, simply walking towards your only robot friend, syringes sliding out from his fingers and inserting themselves to the back of your robot friend’s neck.

Oh, no no no.

You sprinted forwards, slamming your fist into the invading robot’s foot-

**“CRACK!!!”**

…

Only to have your hand broken, and him not react.

Wow.

Good on you.

Maybe you’re hallucinating? You are running low on food and water, and your oxygen tanks aren’t doing much better. Maybe it hasn’t even been weeks since you were on this ship, maybe it was only two days!

Wow, you were going insane. Or, maybe not? Who even knows anymore!

You clutched at your broken hand, trying not to scream as you started panting. You looked over at your friend, calling for him to snap out of it. He did no such thing, however, the orange and white hallucination walk out of the room. Time after time after  _ time _ , the robot came in, sticking his long fingers into his neck.

**_“WARNING: OXYGEN TANKS AT 25 PERCENT.”_ **

You snapped your head up as your Precious started moving, slamming the orange and white one to the side and walking out, shutting the door behind him. Your eyes watered as you tried to get up, hurting your already broken hand even more. White hot pain shooting up your arm as you laid against the wall, panting.

You watched as the white and orange bot sprinted towards the door, typing something before the door opened. You sprinted forwards, trying to get to it... 

Only the door slammed on you again.

You had to get to your Precious. You had to get out. You had to-

Not ten seconds later, and the door was jammed open, leaving you to be nearly crushed by Overlord.

“Holy sh-”

You stumbled back as you tried to stay upright, slamming into Overlord and cracking the glass of your suit, making your suit beep and blink red as you saw the oxygen hiss and spray out into the air… or lack thereof… around you.

“You the one that accompanied me, are you not?”

You blinked, staring up with wide eyes as Overlord leaned down to get a good look at you. You swallowed, glancing to the side as you kept walking back towards the wall.

Damn, those  _ eyes _ …

You both snapped your heads to the side as shouting ensued, the orange and white bot reaching for the smaller one now inside.

“What are you doing!?”

“Every shape deserves a purpose, remember?”

You looked down and saw a sword stuck within the door. The smaller one, the one with a black paintjob, was gripping the sword from in the room.

Your head was coaxed to the side by a single, gigantic finger, making you stare up at Overlord.

Ooooooh gods.

Ooooooh gods.

Those  _ eyes _ …

“And you’re the one who said you would gladly give yourself to me, yes?”

You swallowed, only able to give a single nod as screams rang through the room. Everything started to fade, dots lighting up your vision as the air started slowly going down.

**_“WARNING: OXYGEN TANKS REACHING DANGEROUS LEVELS. SEEK OUT A REPLACEMENT IMMEDIATELY.”_ **

“Then I would like you to say something right now.”

You started getting light-headed and dizzy, steadying yourself by laying against the finger.

**_“WARNING: OXYGEN TANKS NEARLY DEPLETED. SEEK OUT REPLACEMENT IMMEDIATELY, OR RISK IMMINENT DEATH.”_ **

“What do… you want me to… to say?”

“Say that you will give everything you have to me.”

“I will give… every… thing I…”

Before you could even finish your sentence, everything went black...


End file.
